Dentro de ti
by AliumKarma
Summary: En la fiesta por el compromiso de Victor y Yuuri, un vino misterioso aparece, los invitados lo toman, no podría pasar nada malo...A no ser que a la mañana siguiente todos se despierten en diferentes cuerpos, ¿Quien es quien? ¿Qué fue el causante? ¿¡Cómo volverán a sus respectivos cuerpos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola~ Este es mi primer fic de YOI, sé que los cambios de cuerpos son algo repetitivos(? pero, de tan sólo imaginarme las diferentes situaciones que los personajes de YOI pueden llegar a tener, me da mucha risa, ¡Imagínenselo! (Todosxtodos, yei)_

Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece, es de Kubo-sensei, Sayo Yamamoto y al estudio encargado de animarlo, MAPPA.

La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor/a

 **Nota:** **"Nombre"** (Entre comillas) **se refiere al cuerpo mas no al alma.**

 **Nombre** (Sin comillas) **se refiera al alma, mas no al cuerpo.**

 **La mayoría de edad será tomada a partir de los 18 años.**

 _Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo leer._

* * *

Todos los patinadores, amigos y por qué no, conocidos de Yuuri se reunieron en su nueva casa, para celebrar el compromiso de la nueva pareja que, sí fue una sorpresa para algunos, para otros un "Ah, lo veía venir"

¡Víctor y Yuuri eran los anfitriones en esta celebración!

-Yo en verdad necesito una explicación de cómo llegaron a eso-Habló Leo apuntando al anillo de Yuuri, este sonrió y articuló sus labios para responder la extensa pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Phichit.

-Yo puedo contestar eso-Carraspeó- Todo comenzó cuando el pobre y desanimado Yuuri Katsuki, se encontraba en una fría habitación, entonces de la nada escuchó un ruido y se asomó por la ventana, con sus bellos ojos contempló cómo su caballero plateado había matado al dragón y venía a su res-

-Basta Phichit, así no es-Rió el azabache. Observó que su prometido se acercaba.

-¿Cómo la están pasando?-Con característica voz derrite hielo, él peliplata preguntó.

-Bien, ¡La comida está muy buena!-Guang arqueó las cejas en comodidad.

-Sí, y este vino está muy exquisito-Agregó Chris, quien había llegado hace nada para incorporarse a la conversación.

-Me alegro, hablando de eso, ¿Saben quién trajo ese vino que esta por allá?-La mirada de Victor se dirigió a una mesa al costado de donde se encontraban parados.

-No lo sé.-Contestó Yuuri. Los restantes negaron con la cabeza.

Chris se acercó y tomó la botella, como esta no tenía etiqueta alguna, era bastante sospechosa. La abrió con un destapacorchos y olió el néctar a uvas. Agarró una copa y sirvió. El oscuro color tinto era agradable y para saborear.

-¡Espera Chris! ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Digo, no tiene etiqueta, ni sabemos quién lo trajo.

-Está bien, un vino con este olor no puede ser malo, hasta cierto punto.

Tragó una pizca. Saboreó y volvió a pegar un sorbo.

-Esto está muy bueno, es tan dulce pero fuerte, pica al momento, pero el dulce lo neutraliza ¿Quieren probar?-Sin esperar respuesta sirve dos copas.

-Emil, Michele, vamos, tomen-Sonríe para que ellos no puedan negarse. Terminan aceptando.

-¿No vas a tomar Victor?-Voltea sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de su prometido.

-Por ahora no, estoy tomando este, es uno de mis favoritos-Levanta su copa.

-¿Tomaras Yuuri?

-Hmm, no sé si sea buena idea…-Una copa aparece frente a sus ojos, tan cerca que puede oler el contenido.

-Toma Yuuri, puede que animes el ambiente aquí.-Chris guiña el ojo.

Katsuki se aleja-No lo sé.

-Vamos Yuuri, a Victor le gustara.-Susurra él de ojos verdes.

-¿Ja?-Echa un vistazo a Victor, recorre su cuerpo, y se rinde tomando dicha copa.

Al otro lado del lugar, Yuri Plisetsky habla con Otabek Altin. Una molesta presencia hace que el rubio chasquee la lengua.

-¿Qué tal, bella dama? Y Otabek-Ofrece una copa al último y este la toma sin decir nada.-Prueba este vino, dicen que esta exquisito.-Echa una mirada a Yurio y tuerce sus labios en una burlesca sonrisa-Lastima que tú no puedas tomar Yuri, eres menor de edad, además tan delicado que tú cuerpo no podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Delicado? ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!

-Eeh… pero no puedes tomar, más bien, no debes tomar.

-¡¿Quién dice?! –Le arrebata la copa al Kazajo que sigue son decir nada y toma un sorbo.

-¿Y bien, cómo está?

Yurio despega sus labios del cristal, hace una mueca pero trata de disimular, aquí no está ocurriendo nada.

-¡Yurio! ¿Por qué estas bebiendo?-Yuri se acerca con ceño fruncido. JJ voltea hacía Yuri y Yurio aprovecha la distracción para toser un poco para luego reincorporarse y devolverle la copa a Otabek

-Aquí no pasó nada-Él canadiense huye del lugar entre carcajadas.

-¡Yurio, eres menor, no puedes tomar eso!

-Cállate katsudon, fue sólo un poco, no es para tanto, Otabek, explícale.

-Hmm, vigilare a Yuri para que no lo vuelva hacer.

-Eso me parece muy bien.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que él rubio estaba echo un tomate, vergüenza y pena combinados. No podía más.

* * *

-¿Siempre fue Yurio tan rebelde?-Él azabache con lentes le pregunta al peliplata mientras este bebe vino rojo.

-Ya habías tardado con la pregunta Yuuri, sí, siempre fue así. Quiero que pruebes esto, ven-Toma su muñeca y se lo lleva a la mesa de aperitivos.

-Ah…Ahh,… ¡La copa donde Yuuri-kun estuvo tomando! Tiene- s-su-Minami apareció detrás de una mesa, nervioso por la oportunidad que tenía frente a él.-¿S-si y-yo, tomo un po-co, no hay diferencia ni daños, verdad?

Acercaba lentamente su mano temblorosa, su corazón latía queriendo salir expulsado-¡E-e-es sólo un poco!-Tomó la copa y dio un pequeñísimo sorbo. Dejo la copa de golpe en la mesa y salió corriendo de la escena de crimen.

-¡Un be-beso in-indirectooo!-

De alguna forma, a su manera, la acción fue atrevidamente inocente de su parte.

* * *

-Hey, ¿Ya lo probaron?-Phichit se dirigió a Leo y Guang.

-Yo sí.

-Yo no… la verdad no he tomado alcohol…-Dijo penosamente Guang, escondiendo los hombros.

-¡Pues hoy es el día Guang!-Él tailandés le ofreció una copa.

-No, no, yo-Negó con sus manos.

-Acepta, yo te cuido si pasa algo.-Animó Leo sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡¿Eh?!-Pegó un brinco por tal comentario-¿Si algo pasa…?-Se imaginó tirado en calle sin zapatos-Que horrible…Bueno, lo tomare.

-Muy bien Guang-El moreno sonrió y su mirada se desvió a un solitario chico pelinegro sentado en una silla apartada de todo.-Ahora vuelvo.

-Seung-gil Lee-Él chico reaccionó a su nombre apartando la vista de su celular, se encontró con la mirada del tailandés quien le ofrecía una copa de vino- ¿Quieres?

-La tomare con gusto-Aceptó la copa. Phichit sonrió y se benefició de la situación para tomar asiento al lado del pelinegro.

* * *

-Bien, me retiro, muchas felicidades por su compromiso-JJ junto a su prometida se despiden y salen del lugar.

Ya pasaba más de media noche y las mujeres ya se habían retirado, porque tenían "asuntos de chicas" y como los entrenadores no habían ido, sólo quedaban los dos menores de edad, y unos patinadores ebrios apasionados por su profesión, ¿Qué podría pasar?

...

Leo rápidamente le tapa los ojos a Minami.

Christophe se había desvestido casi por completo, como no había un tubo de pole dance opto por subirse a una mesa y bailar como sólo él puede hacerlo.

-¡S-s-siento que algo para mayores de edad está pasando aquí mismo!-Balbuceo Kenjirou.

-Todo esta tan animado, ¿Vamos a bailar Seung?

-¿Eh? No.

-¡No seas tímido y vamos!

-Que no-Phichit toma iniciativa y lo toma del brazo, llevándolo a donde estaban todos con un agradable y sensual ambiente.- ¡E-espera!-Voltea su mirada, y sonríe un poco, sin perder su característico semblante neutro.

-Aaagh, mi cabeza me duele.

-Aquí estoy, te dije que iba estar contigo si algo pasaba.

-Leo…

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar sin tanto ruido?

-No, es divertido verlos bailar así.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Victor y Yuuri bailando, como en Grand Prix final de hace un año, pero esta vez, el amor se desbordaba, era más que obvio en sus miradas y el tacto de sus cuerpos.

-Tsk-Él rubio chasqueó la lengua-Míralos, se ven tan felices, maldito katsudon-Beka tenía una pregunta en la punta de su lengua, que si dejaba escapar puede que la respuesta no le gustará, pero aun así él…

-Yuri, ¿tu sientes eso por Yuuri?

-¿Eso?-Lo miró confundido, no entendió a que se refería.-¿A que-

-¡Yuriooooo!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Guh!-En cuanto volteó, Victor y Yuri lo rodeaban con sus brazos.

-¡Felicidades por ganar el oro!-Habló Victor acariciando el rubio cabello del menor.

-¡Felicidades Yurioooo!-Agregó Yuuri.

-¡Quítense de encima, están ebrios! ¡Apestan!

Otabek distinguió un sonrojo en las mejillas de Yurio. Sus sospechas crecían.

Después de esa hora, todo, TODO, se salió de control, Guang había perdido la inocencia visual por haber visto tanto a Chris, esté casi desnuda a Lee y por supuesto que Chulanont no desperdició ese valioso material. Capturo muy bien los gestos de Seung. Michele, pasado de copas le reclama a Emil el por qué le presta mucha atención a su hermana, y este le responde porque quiere estar con él, una gran confesión frente a todos.

Yuuri saca su Eros y tumba en una mesa a Victor, este se muerde los labios.

\- ¡Eros!-Gritan todos.

Chris les silva, Phichit toma fotos como loco, Lee recoge su ropa por el suelo, Minami, Guang y Leo apartan la vista de la erótica situación. Yurio sin contenerse les grita a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya basta, hay menores, malditos viejos!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente "Yuuri" se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño tambaleándose, no recuerda que paso anoche. Hace su necesidad y se mira al espejo.

- _¿Eh…? Me veo raro…_ -El sueño aún está en él.- _¿Dónde están mis lentes...?_ -Voltea a todos lados-Espera… _¿Qué hago en este baño del cuarto de invitados…?_ -Entrecierra los ojos y se vuelve a ver su reflejo.

Su pecho se contrae, su sangre se congela y se torna pálido.

Abre las puertas de la recamara, que en efecto, no es donde él recuerda que durmió.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Un sueño?! ¡Si, eso debe ser!

Antes de llegar a su cuarto, su cuerpo choca con alguien y ambos caen al suelo. Sus ojos se abren como platos al darse cuenta que con quien chocó es ni nada menos que él.

-¡¿Yo?!

-"Yuuri" se levanta rápidamente y frunce el ceño-Apártate que tengo prisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Stop! ¡¿Qué haces con mi cuerpo?!

-¿Tú cuerpo?

-¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Yuuri Katsuki!

-No, eres Otabek Altin.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡No, lo que quier-AGH, ¿Quién eres?

-Seung-Gil Lee.

-¿S-s-Seung? _¿Por qué precisamente él?_ ¿Ya te diste cuenta de la situación?

-Sí, pero esto sólo es un sueño, no es real.-Contestaba inexpresivamente, como de costumbre.

-¡Reacciona, no es sueño, o ya te abrías despertado por el golpe!

-Oh… ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¿Por qué soy Yuuri Katsuki?! ¿¡Dónde está mi cuerpo?!

Ambos bajan a la primera planta y ven a "Guang" en un sofá.

-¿Guang…?

-Guih-él chico voltea con lágrimas en los ojos, ve a Yuuri y se balancea sobre él.- ¡Yuuri-kun!

"Yuuri" lo aparta y lo toma de los hombros.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? Minami Kenjirou.

-¡¿Minami?! ¡Estás en el cuerpo de Guang!

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah!

* * *

-¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo, maldito!

-¡Si lo pudiera lo haría!

-¿Dónde está mi cuerpo…?

-¡Estoy plano!

\- ¿Es magia negra?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Mi eros!

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad? ¡Es un jodido sueño!

-¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

-¿Quién le puso drogas ayer a mi bebida? ¡Lo matare!

-¡Estoy muy pequeño!

-¡Este cuerpo sale bien en cualquier foto!

-No, no, no.

-¡Esto no está pasando!

-¿Qué vamos hacer?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡NOOOOO!

-YA BASTA TODOS, CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ.-"Phichit" alzó la voz, haciendo callar a todos.

La mañana era un caos total. Todos habían despertado en diferentes cuerpos.

-¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

-¿Qué?

-Mi cuerpo, ¿Seung dónde estás?

-Aquí-"Lee" Levanto su mano, estaba hecho bolita atras del sofá de estar.

-...¿Quién eres?

-Guang Hong ji.

-¡Imposible, Guang dentro de Seung!

-Eso sonó tan sucio Emil.-Hablo "Minami"

-Tú debes ser Christophe.

-Acertaste.

-A ver, calmémonos todos y diremos quién es quién. En orden. Empiezo yo, soy Yuuri Katsuki y estoy en el cuerpo de Otabek Altin.

-Yo voy. Soy Otabek Altin y estoy en el cuerpo de Leo de la iglesia.

-Mi turno, Soy Leo de la iglesia y estoy en el cuerpo de Christophe Giacometti.

-Bien, Soy Christophe Giacometti y estoy dentro de Minami Kenjirou.

-¡No lo digas de ese modo o iras a la cárcel!-Alzo la voz "Otabek" advirtiéndole la mala interpretación al sueco, que obviamente lo hizo a propósito.

-¡Ah!-Suspiró-Soy Minami Kenjirou y estoy en el cuerpo de Guang Hong Ji.

-V-voy, soy Guang Hong Ji y estoy en él cuerpo de Seung-Gil Lee.

-Soy Seung-Gil Lee y estoy en el cuerpo de Yuuri Katsuki.

-…

-Soy Phichit Chulanont y estoy en él cuerpo de Yuri plis… ¿plisetky? ¿Plis-

-¡Yuri Plisetsky! Estoy en el cuerpo de Phichit… y eso.

-¡Soy Emil Nekola y estoy en el cuerpo de Michele Crispino!

-Soy el último así que, estoy en el cuerpo de Emil… ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

-¡Ya te dije qu-

Un sonido provino de las escaleras, todos los ajetreados chicos se congelaron y guardaron silencio conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Es Victor!-Gritó Yuuri, tapó sus labios y habló en voz baja-C-como ya no sobra nadie entre nosotros, si él no menciona nada, no hay que decir ninguna palabra, ¿Me entendieron?

-¿por qué deberíamos de hacer lo que dices, Katsudon?

-Eso no importa, sólo no digan nada.

-Tsk.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora actúen normal.

¿Cómo se supone que un inexpresivo como Lee actué como Yuuri? ¿Qué Leo actué como el sexy de Chris y no se salga del camino? ¿Cómo se supone que Guang actué tan apático como Seung? ¿¡Cómo se supone que Yurio podrá comportarse como Phichit?!

"Otabek" exhaló, aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, le habían mentido, siempre pensó que ésto sólo ocurría en la ciencia ficción y no en una celebración de compromiso y éste mismo era lo que más le preocupaba…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

* * *

 _Fin de primer capitulo, ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, o al menos que les haya sacado una sonrisa._

 _Nos vemos, bayo~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ aquí en segundo capitulo, espero y les guste.

* * *

¡Sí! ¡Sí! Es de suma importancia que esto sea confidencial-"Otabek" daba pequeños empujones a la esbelta espalda del peliplata, haciéndolo avanzar, aunque este se oponía-¡Definitivamente, no puedes escuchar!

-¡Otabek!-Él rubio ruso gritó desde atrás-¡Tú tono de voz!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Demonios…

-Veras Victor-"Chris" acerca el cuerpo a la escena-Tenemos algo que decirle a tú prometido, algo que el novio no tiene permitido escuchar.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Algo así como "él novio no tiene permitido ver a la novia antes de la boda"?

-Exacto, ahora que entendiste, adiós-Termina de darle el último empujón, de esta manera completa el propósito; sacarlo de la casa. "Chris" cierra la puerta en la cara de Victor antes de que él pueda decir una palabra.

-Tenemo-

-¡Ya entre en pánico!

-¡No me interrumpas Mickey!-Reprocha "Otabek"

-¡Soy Emil!

-¡No importa! Bueno…-Carraspea-Tenemos que saber qué fue lo que nos ocurrió, de esta manera podremos encontrar una solución, ¿Alguna idea?

-….

-….

-Hmm…

-…. Esto es un sueño-El coreano se aferra a la idea del sueño, engañándose a si mismo.

-¿Quieres que te tire por las escalera para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que no es un sueño?-Le dice "Phichit" mientras une las cejas y apunta a direcciones de dichas escaleras.

-¿Hah? Inténtalo-Responde él cuerpo de Yuuri.

-¿Me estas desafiando?

-Si eso quieres pensar, adelante.

-¿Quieres pelea? Te arrepentirás-Yurio levanta "su" cuerpo, pero antes de dar tan siquiera un paso, es regresado de nuevo al sofá.

-No es momento de pelear-"Leo" le sostiene del hombro. Él menor chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos. Él coreano ni se inmutó por lo sucedido.

Todos guardan silencio, ponen a trabajar su mente.

 _¿Qué hicimos ayer? Bailé encima de la mesa, muy eróticamente. Casi un pobre inocente pierde su pureza. Uno que otro acercamiento y entre debajo de la mesa, una que otra confesión. La mayoría ebrios…_

-Oh…-Dejó salir "Minami"

Yuuri rápidamente levantó su mirada-¿Qué pasa Chris? ¿Recordaste algo?-Habló ansioso.

-La verdad…

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron en sintonía.

-No griten de esa manera, asustan a este pequeño cuerpo, ¿Recuerdan la botella de vino sin etiqueta?

-Sí…

-¿Todos nosotros la tomamos, verdad?

-Hmm, tienes razón-Yuuri arqueó las cejas-Tú, Phichit, Seung, Guang, Leo, Michele, Emil, Otabek, hasta Yurio y Minami, tiene sentí-Cortó sus palabras-¡¿Minami?!

-¡AAAHH! T-tengo una explicación… bueno-No iba a decirlo, absolutamente no iba a permitir que su crimen se supiera, menos en una situación como esa, ¡Estaba en la fiesta de compromiso de Yuuri! Es un rotundo no.- ¡No puedo decirlo!

-Dejemos eso de lado. Y bien, ¿En verdad todos tomamos ese vino?-Preguntó "Otabek" viajando la mirada por todos los cuerpos sin su dueño.

-Al parecer-Contesto "Emil" dejando escapar un suspiro.

Él ruso menor analizó un poco y…-Esperen, ¿eso quieres decir que JJ está…?

-No, él no bebió, le ofrecí pero se negó-"Yuri" ladeó la cabeza al hablar.

-¿Qué? El muy hijo de… ¿¡Sólo me reto y él no bebió?! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-Realmente pareces una gata a la defensiva del mundo- Seung, sin miedo alguno, expresó sus pensamientos. "Seung" "Minami" "Michele" y "Leo" jadearon en asombró.

-¿Ahaaa?-Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Mientras Yurio echaba lumbre por sus labios y orejas, tirando todas sus maldiciones al chico que le llamo gata, Phichit miró las manos del cuerpo que habitaba, rosó con sus dedos las mejillas y meció el rubio cabello.

 _-¿Podría…? Gato…_

-¿Hmph?-Yurio observó cómo su cuerpo estaba preparando algo-Tú, ni te atrevas a hacerlo. Si lo haces... Juro que-

-Vamos Yurio-"Yuri" cerró sus puños y los elevó hasta sus pómulos. Nadie podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Basta…

-¡Va a hacerlo!

"Yurio" ladeo de cabeza y giñó un ojo-Nya~-Dijo.

-¡Maldito!

-Y-y-yuriooo-Tartamudeó "Otabek"

-Él es tan…-Pensó sonrojado Leo.

-Piensen muchachos, es menor… -Reafirmó Chris.

-¡Te matare!-Yurio movió los pies acelerados hacía su propio cuerpo, y este salió corriendo del lugar-¡El verdad, voy a matarte!-Lo persiguió hasta que se fueron de la vista de todos.

-Phichit-Kun… ¿Alguien puede ir tras de ellos para asegurase que no haya algún asesinato en mi casa?

-Yo-Ofreció su cuerpo "Leo" y se fue tras ellos, tras ese juego del gato y el ratón, casi literalmente.

* * *

Ya después de esa graciosa y peligrosa escena, todos los perjudicados se reunieron en la sala, de nuevo. Acordaron el no decirle nada a Victor, ya que es está normal, que por cierto, lleva más de una media hora intentando entrar a su propia casa.

Piensan como solucionar esto. El ambiente depresivo y pesado caía sobre sus hombros, dejando sin ánimos y viendo hacía el futuro, _¿Cómo sería mi vida en este cuerpo?_ A nadie le gustaba la idea, excepto al amante de las selfies, podría sobrevivir en ese cuerpo, ¡En todos las fotos salía perfecto!

-¿Y si… tomamos de nuevo el vino?-Sugirió Guang.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos cuál es? No tenía etiqueta ni nada.

-Tienes razón Otabek.

-¿No serviría con algún otro? ¿Tienes vinos, Yuuri?-Habló él sueco.

-Ajá, pero... ¿Funcionara?

-Debemos intentarlo-Con un brillo en los ojos "Seung" sonrió pasivamente a todos.

-Hey, no hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué, Seung?

-Eso.

-¿Eh?

-Bien, iré a buscar alguno.-Yuuri se levanta arrastrando los pies y se va a la cocina.

-Oye, Seung-"Yuri" se acerca a donde "Yuuri" y se sienta a lado de él.-Tomémonos una foto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No.

-Vamos, Seung, siempre he querido una foto de Yuuri y Yurio juntos.

-¿Eso te beneficia en algo?

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres pero, ¡Tomémosla!-Acerca su mejilla a la de "Yuuri" y lo hace sonreír a la fuerza-Vamos, sonríe Seung.

Otabek y el verdadero Yurio observan desde el otro sofá. Él kazajo echa una mirada al chico de al lado. Su corazón se estrujó un poco, cuando vio su pequeño sonrojo y como su mirada temblaba.

 _-Yuri, tú…_

-¡Estas muy cerca de él!-Le tira el celular que trae en la mano. El objeto viaja con fuerza hacía Phichit, va directo a su cara, él cierra los ojos y espera el golpe… que no llego, o más bien no lo recibió él. Seung interpuso su mano y tomó el celular volador. En pocas palabras, protegió al tailandés.

-Seung…-"su" pecho ardió y sintió un calor extremo.

-¡Malas noticias, no tenemos más vino!-Llego ajetreado Yuuri después de su búsqueda por el elixir de la solución.-Al parecer se terminó todo anoche…

-¿Eeeeh? Vaya mierda.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Celestino? Él siempre nos ayuda, ¿No, Yuuri?

-Eh… si, ¿Crees que nos creerá todo esto?

-No tenemos que contárselo, sólo hay que pedirle que nos busque que clase de vino es, aun sin etiqueta, la botella y su diseño era diferente, él es experto en esto.

-¡Tienes razón!

-Buena idea Phichit-Leo alagó a "Yuri"

-Pero tenemos un problema…-Yuuri habló pasando una mano sobre el cabello azabache del kazajo.

-¿Otro?-Michele dijo sin consideración, dejo caer sus hombros y se hundió en el sofá.

-Él que debe pedírselo tiene que ser Phichit o yo, mi cuerpo, mi voz.

-Imposible, no puedo actuar como tú, Yuuri.

-Eso lo sé, ¿Y tú Yurio?

-¿Aha? ¿Por qué yo katsudon? Que lo haga Seung.

-Celestino debe de estar más familiarizado con Phichit, confiará más en él.

-No puedo fingir ser él.

-¡Es por teléfono, no va a verte!

-Aun así.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¿No quieres volver a tú cuerpo?-"Emil" levantó la voz y posó sus manos sobre la mesa de estar, con una mirada enfurecida, que dirigió a Yurio.-No seas un niño mimado y-

-Hazlo, por favor Yuri-Interrumpió Beka.

-Hmph…-Hizo un puchero y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

-Esperen de nuevo…

-¿Ahora qué katsudon?

-¿Alguien recuerda exactamente como es la botella?

El típico grillo sonó por la sala.

-Hmm, podemos mostrarle una fotografía.-Opinó Guang.

-¡Sí!

En un segundo, todas las miradas cayeron sobre Phichit.

-Eeh…-Se puso nervioso-Dejen busco una.

* * *

"Phichit" se fue a la cocina para hablar con "su" entrenador, él verdadero tailandés lo siguió junto con "Otabek"

Conteniendo algunas de sus palabras feas y sus característicos chasquidos de lengua, Yurio progresaba.

Mientras tanto en la sala…

"Minami" toquetea el actual cuerpo.

-Este cuerpo está muy plano, deberías de ejercitarlo más.

-H-he, ¡Hey! ¡No me manosees!-Su sonrojo se elevó cuando "sus" manos fueron directamente a su trasero-¡No!

-Hmm, aquí también le falta…

-Basta Chris…-Dice "Seung" tapándose los ojos y con un notorio sonrojo.

-¡Guang, te he dicho que dejes de ser tan lindo!

-¿L-l-lindo?-Esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

-No sé si lo dices por la inocencia de Guang o porque eres un narcisista…-Mencionó él americano mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a "Seung" de esa manera. En su mente sólo estaba Guang, con su sonrojo y esa inocencia pura. Le causaba ternura, sólo eso, ¿No?

-A alguien no le va a gustar lo que dijiste Seung-Expresó Chris casi cantando, torció sus labios en una sonrisa y espero la respuesta.

-¿A quién?

- _¿En serio aun no sé da cuenta?_ Es un secreto.

"Yuuri" despegó su mirada del japonés menor (Minami) y la viajó por el suelo.

-Buenas noticas-Escuchó, elevó su mirada y se encontró con Phichit y Yurio

 _-¿Alguien…?_ -Pensó algo vergonzoso, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para tapar su pena y regresar a la realidad, una semilla de sentimientos brotaba desde su pecho, crecía y crecía sin darse cuenta, se dio una pista cuando levantó aquella mirada de hace unos segundos.

-Celestino dijo que puede conseguirlo, que esperemos por su respuesta.

-¡Sí!-Él chino y él checo elevaron sus manos. Aumentaron su voz en celebración, que bonita escena, a punto de festejar por una pequeña esperanza después de tantos delirios y confusiones, fueron interrumpidos por un gran ruido que provenía desde el otro cuarto.

-¡YUURI!-Él nombre retumbo entre las paredes, oh no, no se escuchaba nada contento…

-¡¿Victor?! ¡Había olvidado a Victor!

-Ni están casados y ya lo dejas afuera, serás bueno esposo Yuuri.

-Agh, ¿Qué hago? Estará muy enojado, ¡Ah! ¡No soy Yuuri!-La cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, el alma casi se le sale-¿Qué hago? ¡Mi compromiso con Victor!

Ahora queda en manos del antiguo entrenador de Katsuki la cordura de los patinadores profesionales, y obvio, el matrimonio del Japones azabache y él Ruso peliplata.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola~ aquí el tercer capitulo, espero y les guste.

* * *

— ¡Yuuri!—Expresó claramente con enojo Victor, quien su cabello estaba despeinado y unas cuantas marcas de polvo sobre su camisa de color olivo— ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? ¡Dejándome afuera por un buen tiempo!

— ¡V-v-Victor!—Él japonés no sabía cómo articular las palabras apropiadas ante él, decir cualquier cosa, no estaba permitido en el juego. —Veras Victor…

A punto de hablar, sintió un golpecito en su brazo izquierdo, volteó lo ojos de reojo.

—Recuerda que no eres tú, Victor quiere una explicación del cuerpo de su prometido—Era Chris en él pequeño cuerpo del japonés menor.

La mirada de "Otabek" cayó sobre él peliplata, en efecto, él tenía sus ojos plasmados sobre Yuuri, el cuerpo de Yuuri. Su rostro era inexpresivo, no emitía el don de Yuuri y su aspecto que lo hace único; eso que sólo Victor conocía. Le aterraba al propio Katsuki que él se diera cuenta de ello.

 _No, por favor._

De brazos cruzados Victor esperaba la respuesta.

—Vamos Victor, no armes un drama, ya terminamos de hablar con tu prometido—Era "Chris" quien hablaba. Vaya actuación de Leo, fue él que anteriormente también los sacó del hoyo donde se habían metido, ¡Te mereces un óscar, Leo de la Iglesia!—No te enfades.

Él mayor hizo un puchero en disgusto—Para empezar, ¿Qué hacen ustedes todavía aquí?

—Sólo estamos tan felices por ustedes que queremos…—Cortó sus palabras Minami.

—Que queremos que compartan un poco de felicidad con nosotros—Termino por agregar "Michele"

—Ah, ya veo—Su semblante no fue de un "Te creo"—Me iré a dar un baño— Y con esta frase, se retiró de la sala.

Yuuri suspiró y ojeo a Seung. Sintió un calor en el pecho, verlo como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¿A él no le importaba? ¿No entendía que sus acciones podrían perjudicar la relación entre él dueño del cuerpo y su futuro esposo? Esa mirada y su facción nula lo decía. En verdad, Yuuri tenía miedo.

—No te preocupes, saldremos de ésta—"Minami" guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

—Gracias, Chris—Un poco de apoyo moral no hacia nada mal.

* * *

"Seung" se encontraba con sus pómulos rosados, lo suficiente para llama la atención de "Chris"

—Guang, ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Eh? Oh… No, nada—Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y moviendo los hombros de manera inusual.

— ¿Seguro?

—Hmm, la verdad… Quiero ir, tengo ganas de ir…—Susurró al oído de quien estaba sentado al lado de él—Pero no quiero…Va a matarme.

Sí, tiene razón.

Entre hablarería de sofá a sofá, Guang se retorcía, ya no podía más, sólo le quedaba pedir permiso al dueño del cuerpo… Seung.

—Seung…—Lo llamó despacio—Seung, necesito decirte algo. —Él nombrado movió "su cuerpo" a donde su verdadero cuerpo.

Guang lo dijo.

— ¿Qué? No lo harás —Sin querer llamó la atención de los presente en la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Otra vez Seung?

—En serio, ya no aguanto.

—Pero, eso, ¡No!

— ¡Juro que cerraré los ojos!

— ¡Pero aun así tienes qu—Sintió las miradas sobre ellos. Es incómodo, se sintió incómodo. Si eso sucedía, por primera vez alguien…—Aun así tienes que tocarlo…—Disminuyó su voz, un sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas—Sin pensarlo, su mirada se dirigió a "Yuri" después a "Phichit"

— ¿No ves que se está muriendo?-Leo posó una mano sobre Guang, que temblaba a más no poder. En cualquier momento sentía que explotaría.

— ¡Aguántate!

— ¿¡Hasta cuándo?! ¡Ya no puedo!-Encogió los hombros y en un segundo salió corriendo empujando a "Yuuri"

— ¡Hey!—Lo persiguió, estiró su mano y lo devolvió de su sudadera.

—Agh, ¡Por favor déjame ir! ¡Quiero hacer—Forcejeaba el agarre.

— ¡No!

— ¡Seung, suéltame!—Volteó su cabeza, la mirada de ambos se encontraron. Con ojos llorosos, mejillas rojizas y un puchero, "Seung" pedía un favor.

— ¡Ah!—Soltó un grito Phichit, rápidamente cubrió sus labios y de paso, la nariz… ¿Qué pensamientos habrá tenido?

Yurio chasqueó la lengua.

—Mi rostro…—El agarre de "Yuuri" perdió fuerza, lo que el astuto de Guang aprovecho, si… lo hizo a propósito—No hagas eso… ¿Eh?—Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo huyó y se encerró en el baño— ¡Vuelve aq—Trató de correr, pero un muro se atravesó en su camino.

—Auch…—Exclamó "Chris"

—Hasta a mí me dolió—Dijo "Emil" y el verdadero Emil no pudo contener la risa.

—Hmm, él cuerpo de Yuri tiene algo en contra de los muros, o los muros algo en contra de él—Habló Minami.

—¡Hey, Minami!

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Yuri!

….

Era ya medio media y la comida estaba lista. Guang, Phichit, Otabek y Mickey cocinaron, Emil quiso ayudar pero Michele lo sacó a patadas de la cocina, ¿por qué?

 _—¡Hey!, ¿cómo se prende una estufa?_

 _—¡Tú, salte de la cocina!_

Definitivamente no quería que este fuera su último día de vida. Los demás prepararon la mesa y las bebidas.

Todos reunidos sentados alrededor de la mesa, actuaron lo más normal que pudieron, según ellos.

Cuando Yurio pidió la sal, mencionó a un Otabek, ambos "Otabeks" sólo fijaron la mirada en el frasco de sal, sin hacer nada, esperando un movimiento de él otro.

—Tsk, O-t-a-b-e-k, pásame la sal.

Entendieron que se trataba de "Otabek" él cuerpo de Kazajo.

Y así fue todo el tiempo que duró la merienda, cuando un nombre era mencionado, todos guardaban silencio y se miraban mutuamente, ¿Quién? ¿A quién le habla? ¿Soy yo o es él?

Fue sumamente raro.

….

Ya en la tarde.

—Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes ya encendió su celular?-Preguntó Emil, agitando dicho objeto.

La mayoría asintió, menos Mickey y Yurio.

—No quiero encenderlo… Tengo miedo—Crispino volteó a todos lados.

—Yo no lo haré, de todas formas Yakov sabe que estoy aquí.

—No mientas Yurio, tienes miedo de Yakov.

— ¡Cállate rata!

—No lo provoques, Phichit.

Él tailandés sonrió.

—Yuuri, iré por Makkachin—Decía mientras se ponía los zapatos, ya listo para salir— ¿Vienes?—Su voz sonaba apagada, sin animo. Su Yuuri había estado distanciado por casi un día entero— ¿Hmm?

"Otabek" apartó la mirada.

—Sí, claro—Respondió "Yuuri"

— ¡Wow! ¿En serio? Entonces vámonos—Él se esperaba un NO por respuesta.

Victor salió de casa y Seung seguía sus pasos, antes de salir Yuri lo detuvo.

—Seung…Victor… Él es lo más importante de mi vida—Dijo con su mirada plasmada sobre el objeto de oro—Los anillos que llevamos, significan mucho para mi… ¿Puedes comprender eso?

Un golpecito le fue dado en la espalda.

—Lo sé, todo estará bien. —"Yuuri" cerró la puerta.

El poco de aliento que resguardaban "sus pulmones" se incrementó al sentir ese pequeño golpe, esas palabras "estará bien" sus sentimientos se revolvieron acabando en una sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien.

* * *

"Phichit" miraba el ocaso, con sus ojos oscuros, recargaba la espalda a un árbol en el patio trasero de la casa. Era un hermoso jardín.

— _Quiero volver a mi cuerpo, quiero volver lo antes posible_ —exhaló— _¿Por qué él tiene mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué el katsudon tiene su cuerpo….? Maldita sea_ —Se perdía en sus pensamientos, mientras sentía lo cálido que era el cielo en ese momento, como las nubes se tornaban anaranjadas y el viento corría, como aquellas vez, la vez en la que Otabek le propuso ensamblar una amistad.

—Yura—No obtuvo respuesta—Yuri.

— ¿Ah? ¡Otabek! Lo siento, me perdí.

—Pude notarlo, ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?

—No lo sé, es agradable, en vez de estar con aquellas personas molestas.

"Leo" plasmó una sonrisa—Me es extraño hablarle a este cuerpo.

—Igual a mi estar en él, ¿Por qué justo en este cuerpo, quien es el mejor amigo del cerdo? Me molesta mucho más.

—Yuri…

— ¿Hmm?

Era ahora o nunca. Otabek tragó saliva, estando bajo la mirada de otros ojos que no eran los de Yuri, el extracto firme de un soldado permanecía en aquellos orbes azabache. Era una cualidad que le pertenecía sólo a Yuri Plisetsky.

— ¿Tú en verdad odias a Katsuki?

— ¿Si lo odio? ¡Tan sólo su presencia me fastidia!

—Yuri, se maduró, si algo le llegará a suceder, ¿Te preocuparías? ¿Estarías a su lado si él llegase a necesitarte?—Con rasgos inmutables se dirigió hacia él— ¿Lo odias o no?

— ¿Qu-que dices tan repentinamente?—Despegó su mirada—En primer lugar, ¿Por qué tendría que necesitarme a mí, teniendo a Victor? Y además no puede lastimarse, está con Victo—

—Victor, Victor—Tomó de los hombros a "Phichit"— siempre mencionas a Victor, ¿Y si él no estuviera con Yuuri, aun lo odiarías?

— ¿Si no estuviera Victor…? O-Otabek ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Yo…

—Yuri, en verdad yo—El corazón le latía a mil por hora, su pecho se calentaba y la sangre fluía rápidamente. Pensó que sus latidos podrían llegar hasta los oídos de Yuri—En realidad, tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer~_

 _Por cierto, si tienen alguna duda sobre quien está en el cuerpo de quien, avísenme y les responderé con gusto C:_

 _Bayo~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola~ aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero y les guste.

* * *

Los cuerpos de Leo y Phichit bajo los últimos rayos del sol, despidiéndose del ajetreado día, se conectaban mutuamente con sus miradas, los corazones latían en unísono.

—Yuri, yo estoy—

—AAAAAGH—"Leo" fue interrumpido fortuitamente, ambos chicos giraron el cuerpo a dirección de ese ¿Grito? ¿Lamento? Encontraron al cuerpo de Otabek, quien revolvía los cabellos, despeinándose. Pasó una mano sobre su rostro.

—¡No, no, no lo pienses!—Hablaba consigo mismo. Estaba parado enfrente a la piscina con agua recién removida, limpia y clara.—M-mi cuerpo debe de estar en abstinencia. Si Victor llegará a tocarme, tan siquiera un poco… él… ¡Mi cuerpo conoce las manos de Victor! ¡Reaccionaría al instante! No, no, no—Se movía de un lado a otro, desesperado y su mente no ayudaba en nada, cerraba los ojos y aprecia la escena—¡No!

Otabek y Yurio observaban— ¿Qué mierda se trae? _Haciendo que Otabek ponga esa expresión, tsk._

La puerta de cristal se abrió rápidamente, de la casa salió "Seung-Gil" seguido de "Guang" los dos cargaban un semblante lívido.

—¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo!—Él cuerpo del coreano y misma persona que preocupaba mucho a Yuuri, daba vueltas como loco—¡Leo!— Él nombrado atravesó la puerta, traía consigo una lata plateada.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras, Guang-Hong!

—¡Minami dijo que era una araña gigantesca, entre en pánico!

—Estas en pánico en este momento, ¡No es tan gigante! Así que calma.

Minami se acercó al traumatizado Guang—No te muevas, puedo quitarla, espera… espera… —Con un pañuelo en mano, "Guang" se acercaba, lentamente. El insecto paralizado pareciese que esperaba el momento oportuno—Ya casi llego…

—¡Ya tengo el insecticida!-Gritó Leo mientras corría.

—¿Eh?-Minami se distrajo un segundo, para cuando devolvió la mirada, la araña ya no estaba.—Ya no está…

—¿En serio?—"Seung" dio media vuelta—¡AH!—Sus mejillas estaban más que pálidas.

—¿Qué pasa?—Guang, con un tembloroso dedo, apuntó al cabello de su cuerpo—E-e-está en mi—Él cuerpo de Guang comenzó a temblar cuando "Seung" asintió.

—No te alteres, Leo ya viene en camino…

—La araña está en mi cabeza…

—Minami, tranquilo, no vayas a—

—¡AH!—Sacudió los cabellos y corrió, él otro chico fue tras él.

—¡Te dije que no—

Sin darse cuenta, el piso se les acabó y terminaron por caer al agua.

—¡Seung- digo, Guang-Hong, Minami-kun!—Gritó Yuuri.

—¡Guang-Hong!—"Chris" sin pensar, se lanzó a la piscina.

"Yuri" "Michele" y "Emil" aparecieron por todo el escándalo que traían.

—¿Qué tanto gritan ustedes?

—¿Qué ocurre aquí…?—"Emil" torció la cabeza.

Los cuerpos de Seung-Gil y el pequeño chino estaban empapados, recostados sobre el concreto con sus ojos cerrados.

—Es imposible, la piscina no es tan onda, Minami puede nadar sin problema alguno.

—Hey, Guang, responde—Leo mecía él cuerpo, mientras que Yuuri trataba de hacer reaccionar al cuerpo de Guang.

—Hmm.

—¡Ah! Minami reaccionó.

Los ojos de "Guang" se abrieron despacio—¿Yuuri…?

—Sí, ¿Estás bien?-Le ayudó a sentarse.

—Sí, eso creo.

—¡Guang-Hong!—El grito de "Chris" llamó la atención de todos, rodeándolos. Él estaba muy preocupado, ¿El cuerpo de Lee no sabía nadar?—¡Despierta, Guang-Hong! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¿RCP?—Propuso "Leo"

—¿Respiración boca a boca? ¿Yo no sé, a-alguien sabe?

—Yo sé—"Yuri" Levanto la mano. Se puso de rodillas y tragó saliva. Vio los finos labios de Seung— _Están cuidados… ¿serán suaves? ¿Voy a besar- ¡No, no es momento de pensar en eso! ¡Guang está en peligro!_ —Acercó su rostro un poco. Los labios de Yuri estaban rosando a los de Seung.

—¡N-no-no lo hagas!—Yurio pateó su cuerpo con suficiente fuerza para hacer que Phichit cayera al agua.

—¡Yurio! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—"Otabek" se puso frente a él, muy cerca, muy cerca, tenía el ceño fruncido—¿No ves que Guang está en—

—¡Ah, demasiado cerca!—Yurio dio unos cuantos pasos sin mirar donde iba…no piso un suelo firme y cayó a dentro de la piscina, pero no se fue solo, por reflejo, se tomó de lo primero que se encontró y ese fue a "Minami"

—¡Guang-Hong!—Él chino hizo una cuantas muecas, parpadeó tres veces para finalmente abrir por completo los ojos

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás bien?

—Si…

—¡Me alegro!—Leo lo abrazó, fuertemente, Guang dejo salir un quejido, no obstante, respondió abiertamente a la muestra de cariño.

—¡Maldito katsudon!—La mano de "Phichit" salió desde las aguas, se agarró del tobillo de Yuuri y lo jalo hacía la piscina.

—¡Y-Yurio!-Splash, el agua salpica, mojando a Emil y Mickey. Él primero ríe.

—¿Qué, que? ¿Una guerra de clavados?

—¿HA?—Responde malhumorado el Italiano—Deja de jug AAAAHH—En un instante, ya estaba dentro del agua—¡E-Emil, idiota!—Su propio cuerpo lo había empujado.

—Le doy una puntación de 7, por ese grito.

—¡Emil, ven aquí bastardo!

—¿Eh? Fue una broma, Mickey, una broma… ¡No, detente, no vengas, noo!

—¡Aaaah! Hmph, ya que todos estamos tan mojados, hay que nadar—Dijo "Minami", frente la mirada de todos él… se quitó la ropa…—Se siente tan bien.

—¡Chris, ese no es tu cuerpo! ¡Es el de Minami!

—¡Minami!—"Michele" Tapó sus ojos. Leo igual y de paso tapó los ojos de Guang.

— _¡Si no lo vemos, no es ilegal!_ —Los tres mencionados, pensaron en unísono.

—¡Vístete Chris!

—Eeeh, pero a mí me gusta nadar desnudo.

—Hazlo cuando tengas tu cuerpo.

—Duh, está bien.

—¿Y Minami?—Él ruso rubio preguntó.

Lo que quedaba del japonés menor sólo eran unas burbujas saliendo en la superficie del agua.

—¡Kenjirou!

* * *

El sol se fue y la bella luz natural de luna se hacía presente. Todos habían decidido relajarse, quitar la tensión por lo sucedido y desprenderse de preocupaciones, sólo por un pequeño momento.

"Chris" "Emil" "Mickey" y "Yurio" se quitaron las camisetas, estando libre (no tanto como Chris) era agradable.

—Wow, ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué cosa, Guang?—Minami nadó a donde el cuerpo de negros cabellos, señalaba una de las esquinas de la piscina.

—Esto.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! Ah… ¿es?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay ahí?—Emil se acercó. Más atrás, despistadamente, Yurio también reaccionó yendo al lugar. Los cuatro miraban a esa esquina.

—Es…

—La araña—El pobre insecto había sido aplastado por la conmoción—Que muerte más trágica—Dijo él chino.

—Es un insecto…—Él rubio rodó los ojos—Y hace unos momentos por su culpa casi mueren ahogados.

—No digas eso Yurio.

—Tú no me digas Yurio—Le respondió entre dientes a Minami.

Al otro lado de la piscina se encontraban Chris, Yuuri, Michele, Phichit y él Kazajo, Altin.

—Y bien Yuuri, ¿Cómo te va en tu relación con Victor?—Habló Chis mientras estiraba el cuerpo del mechón rojo.

—Hmm, bien…

—¿Sólo bien? Tienes al pentacampeón como prometido, debe de haber un más que "bien"

"Otabek" lo miró fijamente—¿No te refieres a eso, verdad? No contestaré.

—Oh, no, no, claro que no—Negó con la cabeza, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa—¿La vida con Victor es buena?

—Veamos… —Recordó que hace una semana olvidó desconectar la plancha, hecho jabón de más a la lavadora, no lavó los trastes cuando le tocaba y hacia cosas raras cuando estaba aburrido, sin mencionar cuando hablaba con Makkachin—Es genial…

—Hmm, que seco, Yuuri.

—Oh, Chris, ¿Tienes pareja? Llevo tiempo preguntándomelo—El amante de las selfies rebosó una sonrisa y esperó respuesta con ojos entusiasmados.

—Ejem… Si tengo pareja.

—¡Wow! ¿Y quién es?

—Es un secreto.

—¿No es extraño escuchar a Minami decir eso?—Dijo Michele.

Yuuri rio—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Y tú Phichit?

Yuuri, al escuchar la pregunta, volteó rápidamente hacía su mejor amigo, ya se conocían desde hace tiempo, hablaron de cosas infinitas, muchas, excepto de sus relaciones sentimentales y de un sueño personal.

—¿Yo…?—Rió y rascó la parte inferior de la cabeza.

—Dilo, hasta Yuuri está interesado.

—¿Eh? Bueno, no tengo pareja en este momento.

—¿Pero te atrae alguien?

—…Si, sólo eso.

—¿En serio Phichit?—"Otabek" se movió con estrépito.

—Sí, Yuuri.

—Saben, esto se los digo a los ustedes tres, Phichit, Mickey y Otabek, si tienen a alguien que aman o "sólo les atrae" pienso que deben decirlo. Es muy triste que dos personas que al momento de cruzar miradas, estás griten sus sentimientos, es mejor decirlos, ¿no es así?—"Yuri" bajo la mirada—Confíen en ustedes y díganlo, ¿Quedo claro, Crispino?

—¿Eh? ¿Ah? Si…

—Aunque ya no pierdas el tiempo con tu hermana, ahora ella está saliendo con Mila—Rio descaradamente. Chris disfrutaba echarle limón a la herida.

—¡C-Chris detente!

—¡No iba a hacerlo!

—¿Por qué eres así Chris?

—Algunas personas necesitan un empujoncito para ser felices—"Minami" miró al cielo—Desde que Victor te conoció por primera vez, algo cambió dentro de él, y ahora que están juntos se ve realmente feliz.

Las mejillas de "Otabek" se enrojecieron, miró "su mano" no tenía un anillo en ella. Se miraba tan triste y sola.

— _Victor y yo nos empujamos mutuamente._

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas y el dueño de la casa junto a "su prometido" llegaron con Makkachin. Él perro corrió por toda la casa meciendo la cola, se detuvo frente a "Otabek" y lamio su mano.

—Makkachin a estado extraño, no le puso atención a Yuuri en todo el camino y ver que está cariñoso contigo, es raro—Sonrió Victor—Ven Makkachin.

—En verdad, _¿Makkachin lo sabe? ¿Makkachin lo siente?_ —Volteó a ver a Victor— _¿Tú lo sientes, Victor?_ —Como tenía ganas de balancearse a sus brazos y besar su cuello, acariciar su plateado cabellos y peinarlo con sus dedos—Victor…

Él ruso levantó su mirada—¿Qué?

— _¡Ah, dije su nombre es voz alta!_ -Nada, hicimos cena, ¿vas a cenar?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y Yuuri?

—Dijo que se sentía mal y subió a la habitación, supongo que está durmiendo.

—Oh…- _¡¿Qué?!_ _¡Había olvidado por completo que compartimos cama! ¿Victor dormirá con Seung-Gil? No quiero… debe de haber una manera…._ —"Sus ojos" picaron, sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y un nudo en la garganta— _¡Quiero mi cuerpo!_

…

Los hombres cenaron y junto con Makkachin quedaron satisfechos, su comunicación sobre la mesa mejoro bastante.

—O-o-oigan, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? _Si, perfecto, si todos vemos la tv en la sala, no tenemos que dormir en una habitación, accidentalmente podemos dormirnos en el sofá._

Estuvieron de acuerdo, también Victor.

Ya estando listo todo para ponerle play, Yurio se percató de que su cuerpo no estaba.

—¿HA? ¿Dónde demonios está mi cuerpo?— Recorrió la amplia habitación con la mirada—¿Dónde?

—Hey, Yurio—"Minami" le habló a escondidas—Es mejor que no lo busques.

—¿Qué? Tengo que saber dónde está mi cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, está siguiendo unos consejos que le di.

—¡Con más razón voy a preocuparme!—Levantó "su cuerpo" del sofá y caminó a zancadas. Un agarre cortó su paso—Suéltame mal-Otabek…

—Yura, siéntate al lado mío.

—Pero—Un leve sonrojo se espolvoreo en la piel morena. Dirigió sus ojos a Chris—Tsk—Perdió ante los dos y se sentó.

* * *

"Yuuri" no se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, como Victor dijo, él miraba las estrellas en la terraza. Sí se sentía mal, pero no físicamente, si no, un gran hueco en su pecho lo absorbía poco a poco.

Soledad.

—¿Seung-Gil?-Escuchó su nombre a su espalda—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

Era Phichit en el cuerpo del tigre de Rusia.

—Sí—El cuerpo de Yuri se movió. Ambos guardaron silencio y voltearon al basto manto de pequeñas luces.

 _"Es muy triste que dos personas que al momento de cruzar miradas estás griten sus sentimientos, es mejor decirlos, ¿no es así?"_

—Seung-Gil Lee...

—¿Hmm?

...

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer~_

 _Por cierto, si tienen alguna duda sobre quien está en el cuerpo de quien, avísenme y les responderé con gusto C:_

 _Bayo~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola~ aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste.

* * *

El fino y delgado cabello azabache se mecía por el llevar del viento. En la mirada verde del chico se reflejaba con afabilidad el rostro de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, todo aquello que él quería soltar, cada una de las palabras que detenía en su garganta, no eran para él, sino quien, en ese momento, habitaba dicho cuerpo.

—Seung-Gil…

—¿Hmm?

— _Ah… Vamos Phichit Chulanont, ¿Lo quieres decir, no es así? Entonces has todo lo posible para que las palabras salgan, no importa si desgarras tu garganta durante lo tratas, ¡No importa!_

No, él tailandés carraspeó sutilmente y cambió por completo la frase que quería decir.

—La noche está muy agradable, ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

Sin mas que decir, ambos guardan silencio. El crujido que hacen las hojas al chocar unas con otras, es la música que acompañaba la noche para ellos.

Habla, habla, habla. Dilo, dilo, dilo.

—Phichit—Por fin él coreano, decide romper el silencio—Nunca te agradecí por aquella vez que me llamaste.

—¿Llamada…?

—Cuando perdí en La Copa Rostelecom y me decepcioné por mi pésimo programa libre, esa misma noche pensaba en ya dejar todo, en no participar en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, pero tú llamada hizo que me secará las lágrimas y tus palabras de ánimo, fueron lo que esa vez me salvó.

Phichit abrió los ojos, sin pestañear lo miraba fijamente, él no tenía ni idea que lo había salvado, el pecho le ardió por la emoción, por la alegría, ¡Había influido en Según-Gil Lee como él quería! ¡A la persona que él…!

—¡Seung-Gil!—Ya lo decidió, a la mierda si todo era muy rápido, ¿Por qué tenía que esperar? Ya fueron miles de mensajes, llamadas que enviaba y recibía, suficientes para expresar sus sentimientos. Al borde de las palabras, un sonido molesto (Por el momento inoportuno) salió desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con un gesto de fastidio contestó fingiendo una agradable voz.

—¿Sí, Chris?

—Lamento interrumpir tu velada—Ni que lo digas, pensó el ahora rubio chico—pero Victor está subiendo en este instante para ver a su prometido. Así que suerte.

—¿¡Suerte!? ¿Ha?—Guardó el celular y tomó del brazo al otro chico, siendo arrastrado por Phichit, Lee dejó llevar su cuerpo, el jalón se intensifico y terminó por tumbarlo a la cama.

Por un momento, cosas indecentes pasaron por su cabeza.

—¡Victor viene para acá! ¡Finge que estas dormido!

Él azabache asiático acomodó el cuerpo entre las sabanas y con una de éstas tapo "su rostro"

—¿Y yo que hago?—Con desesperación "Yuri" camino a paso veloz por la habitación, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

—Ahí—Habló el chico sobre la cama y apuntó al closet.

—Buena idea—Sin pensarlo dos veces, más bien no contaba con tiempo, se adentró al mueble de madera pulida y con vestimenta colgada.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, el cuarto estaba a oscuras con una lámpara de noche encendida a muy baja potencia. Él ruso entró y dejó un vaso de agua sobre la mesa de estar enseguida de la cama. Posó una mano sobre la cintura de "Yuuri"

—Cariño, te traje un medicamento, tómalo.

"Yuuri" asomó "su rostro" por las sabanas ojeando a Victor, como él le sonreía ofreciéndole un cajita de pastillas y cómo la mano del mayor le acariciaba con delicadeza una parte del cuerpo sensible para él. Apartó la mirada por todo aquello y acepto el medicamento.

Desde adentro del closet, Phichit se resistía a sus grandes impulsos de tomar una que otra fotografía, mordía su labio inferior. Él amaba el amor que sentían Victor y Yuuri él uno por él otro, verlos juntos lo hacían tan feliz, cuando una escena de esa magnitud pasaba frente a sus ojos, tenía el deber de tomar en imagen el momento, ¡Era su tentación!

— _Ya veo… entiendo… Seung-Gil no está acostumbrado al afecto de las personas._

Victor toma el vaso de vuelta, acerca sus labios al rostro de "su prometido" al instante, sin maldad alguna, él reacciona esquivando los suaves labios que le ofrecían un beso.

—Estoy enfermo, puedo contagiarte —Fue la primera escusa que encontró para no dejarse besar.

—Tienes razón—Dijo Nikiforov con desgana, repentinamente echa oído a un ruido que escuchó. Se levanta y ve a la ventana, luego recorre la habitación con su mirada azul para dejarla caer en la entrada.

Hace una mueca y se dirige hacia ella. Estando frente sujeta el picaporte, inmóvil no hace nada por unos segundos. Con agilidad en menos de un parpadeó la puerta estaba abierta y todos aquellos que se creían espías fueron descubiertos. "Phichit" "Otabek" "Michele" y "Minami" fueron atrapados en el acto, pintando una falsa sonrisa y gesto de incomodidad se miraron entre si. La mayoría de las miradas cayeron sobre el moreno, quien los fulminó a todos para luego recalcar una excusa.

—¿C-como s-sé Yuuri? Vinimos a ver cómo e-está…—Difícilmente alguien podría creer tales palabras con ese tono de voz y tartamudeo ambiguo.

—Ajá—Victor arqueó las cejas.

Un estruendo proveniente de la planta baja seguido de un "¡Oh no, Makkachin!" hizo que Victor corriera con el alma en mano a donde estaba su mascota.

—¡Makkachiiiiin!—Gritó como una madre desesperada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Bien, se deshicieron de él, de una forma un tanto cruel pero lo consiguieron.

—¿De quién fue la idea de asustar a Victor así? Para golpearlo—Preguntó con frialdad y apretando el puño.

—Calma Yuuri.

—Aaaah—"Yurio" abrió las puertas del ropero, tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cuello.

—Oh, Yurio salió del closet—Dijo con sarcasmo Chris.

—Más bien es, oh, Phichit salió del closet—Agregó Emil.

—¡No lo hagan sonar así!—Renegó el verdadero Yurio.

—Es sólo una broma—Dijo Emil y se apartó, tomando distancia de donde estaba "Phichit"

—Te hemos salvado, Phichit—"Minami" realizó una seña con su dedo informando que ya era tiempo de salir de ese lugar.

—Sí, menos mal—A punto de salir, Phichit congeló sus pisadas, volteó a donde se encontraba Seung, aun arropado hasta la cabeza y suspiró. Caminó hacía el chico. Agachó la cabeza, los cabellos rubios y largos se posaron sobre la manta blancuzca que arropaba el rostro del asiático.

Con una delgada voz le susurró.

—Seung-Gil, volvería a llamarte cuántas veces fuera, sólo para detener tus lágrimas—Termina la frase y sale de la habitación.

* * *

—Lo siento—"Guang-Hong" hace una reverencia ante Victor y explica—Quería servirme agua, pero no note que el vaso estaba mojado, se resbaló entre mis dedos y sin querer moje a Makkachin.

El pobre perro tenía el vaso de platico en la cabeza y con el pelaje empapado.

Victor se tomó el puente de la nariz. —Pfff, Pfff—Soltó en carcajada, dobló sus rodillas y acarició a su mascota—Te ves muy gracioso Makkachin.

—En verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes Guang-Hong.

Los demás chicos llegan a la cocina y hay una que otra risa por la apariencia del perro, tan adorable.

Ya una vez que se puso la película y esta comenzó, a los cuantos minutos todos, todos cayeron en un profundo sueño, como Yuuri planeó, nadie subió a una habitación y por suerte tampoco Victor, que él aún seguía viendo la cinta qué se ponía bastante interesante.

—Wow, ¡Amazing!

….

Al amanecer, justo cuando el viento es cándido y fresco, Crispino aprovechó que todos aun dormían y salió a hacer estiramientos matutinos. Estiró las manos, giró el cuello y tronó su espalda.

—Buenos días Mickey.

—¡Aaah!, me asustaste idiota.

—Pff, tus gritos son los mejores.

—¿Quieres que te golpee tan temprano, Emil?

—No…—Sonrió de lado.

—Jé—Prosiguió con sus estiramientos.

Él chico contemplaba los movimientos del italiano bajo los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día. Renovados, con muchas posibilidades, una de ellas era que por fin el chico de ojos zafiro pudiera confesar sus sentimientos. Una posibilidad entre muchas otras.

—Michele…—Rara vez Nekola le hablaba por su nombre y no su apodo de costumbre.

—¿Qué?—Lo miró con curiosidad ante su "Michele"

—Al verte…—Con semblante serio comenzó a hablar—me di cuenta…

Las mejillas de Mickey se tornaron rojizas al pensar lo que vendría continuación, si era lo que él creía… Oh, que tan feliz sería.

—Que yo… ¡Realmente me veo bien haciendo estiramientos y esas poses!

—¡¿HA?! ¡Jodete! ¿Qué tan idiota puedo ser para creer que tal cosa ocurriría?

….

Phichit despierta, el cabello rubio está despeinado totalmente, y tiene dolor de espalda, "Minami" había puesto su pie sobre la espalda de "Yurio" toda la noche. Aún continuaban dormidos.

"Yuri" buscó su celular sobre el sofá, lo encontró entre los cabellos castaños del cuerpo de Guang-Hong.

Deslizó la pantalla y dibujó el patrón de desbloqueo.

—¡Ah!—Pegó un grito y elevó el celular. Sin querer pisó a "Chris" que estaba tirado en el suelo, no sabe cómo llego ahí.—¡Despierten!—Voceó más alto que antes.

Esto hizo que los bellos durmientes despertaran uno por uno. Algunos tenían saliva seca sobre su mejilla, los cabellos alborotados, la ropa fuera de su lugar y uno que otro brazo entumido, cómo si ayer se hubiesen emborrachado hasta caer rendidos.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estas molestando, rata?

—Te alegrara oír esto. Escuchen, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Celestino que dice: Ya he mandado el vino por paquetería, llegara máximo en unas 10 horas.—Guardó silenció—Eso.

—¡Sí!—Festejó "Mickey" que acababa de entrar por la puerta de cristal, seguido de "Emil"

—Oh, vaya, ¿Dónde pasaron la noche ustedes dos?

—¿Eeeh, otra boda?—Dijo con entusiasmo "Plisetsky"

—¡Nada de eso!—Recalcó el italiano.

Los hombres, gracias a la buena noticia estaban de buen humor a pesar de acabar de despertar, que en una situación normal, al menos Yurio ya les habría puesto una cinta sobre la boca.

—Shhh—Silenció "Otabek" lo cual, los chicos voltearon a verlo, él apuntaba a Victor dormido, con unas largas pestañas y sus suaves labios, el cabello tapando uno de sus ojos y con gran belleza su respiración movía ligeramente su pecho.

—¿Cómo es posible que aun estando dormido se vea así de bien?—Preguntó "Emil"

—Sabe—contestó Leo con desidia.

—Sólo mírenos a nosotros, ¡estamos hechos un desastre!—Echó sal a la herida, Chris.

—Aahh—Soltaron un suspiro de cansancio.

—Esto me sumó varios años encima—Habló "Minami" y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

* * *

Lo patinadores se preparaban para desayunar, Guang-Hong y Yuuri habían hecho el desayuno de buena manera… en realidad perdieron en piedra, papel o tijera.

—Yuu~ri—Victor acorralo a "Yuuri" con sus brazos y besó su cuello.

—¡Agh!—Dejo escapar desde dentro ese pequeño gemido, Seung, rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y golpeó el brazo derecho de Victor, dio pasos hacia atrás chocando con la mesa del comedor.

El agradable ambiente se desvaneció.

—¿Yuuri…?

—L-lo siento, aun puedo contagiarte…—Dijo sin mirarlos los ojos, con su mano acarició la parte del beso.

—Y-ya veo—Esta vez la mirada de Victor decayó, encogió los hombros y fingió una sonrisa—Yo paso de comer, no tengo hambre.

— _No Victor, no te vayas… ¡Ese no soy yo! ¡Victor!_

Y era más que obvio, esto le había dolido al peliplata, tal vez trató de fingir que todo está bien, empero, no era así. La espalda abatida se alejaba, nadie dijo nada, evidentemente Seung-Gil no tuvo la culpa, sin embargo, se disculpó con Yuuri.

—¡Victor!—Las manos de "Otabek" temblaron, apretó los ojos y suspiró. No sabía que hacer, no hallaba que hacer ¡Indirectamente le rompió el corazón a su prometido! Entró en pánico.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri…?—Su mejor amigo se acercó a él.

—No. —Contestó fríamente—Tengo que ir—Movió los pies y se dirigió a donde Victor.

* * *

Yuuri se encontraba frente la puerta de su habitación, parado, sin hacer nada, unos sollozos dentro de dicho cuarto le impedían mover un musculo. Cuanto él quería derribar aquella puerta de un solo golpe y gritar para que todo aquel dentro de la casa lograra escucharlo, escuchar lo tanto que ama a Victor, lo tanto que lo necesita, abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda, mas todo aquello necesitaba su voz, requería su cuerpo.

— _Victor, perdón…_ —Recargó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Los sollozos aún continuaban— _Por favor, detente, Victor… por favor… duele._ —Una cálida lágrima se deprendió de los ojos castaños y resbalo por la mejilla, cayendo al frió piso.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer~_

 _Bayo~_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola~ aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en los oídos de los hombres, llamando su atención a dicha dirección de dónde provino el ruido, excepto Yuuri quien se encontraba en la cocina, decaído y mirando fijamente al refrigerador, donde estaban todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer katsudon.

Era "Guang-Hong" quien dio un golpazo a la mesa de estar. Muy serio se dirigió a todos.

—¡Convoco a un reunión!

Inesperadamente los chicos se movieron rápido, sentándose alrededor de la mesa, unos sentados en el suelo y otros recargados en el sofá. Minami se encontraba de pie.

—Es un tema serio, nos perjudica, nos avergüenza. Uno de nosotros no pudo resistir bajo el problema y cayó en el, apenándolo.

"Seung-Gil" agachó la cabeza y "Yuuri" juntó las cejas.

—Otros resisten, luchan contra eso, se niegan a perder y caer… Supongo que ya saben de lo que hablo.

Asintieron con admiración.

—¡Hablo de la hora de ir al baño!

—¡Sí! Creo que es tiempo de poner todo en claro—Exclamó el italiano.

—¡En realidad no puedo aguantar más, quiero ducharme ahora mismo!—Leo jaló los cabellos claros del cuerpo de Chris.

—¿Y? ¿Qué proponen?—Plisetsky cruzó los brazos.

Guardaron silencio, pensaron y pensaron.

—¿Y si nos vendamos los ojos?—Sugirió Guang-Hong.

—Hmm, creo que el mayor problema no es ser vistos, sino el "tocar"—Contestó "Leo"

—Tienes razón.—Él chino se tocó la barbilla y se puso a pensar, de nuevo.

—Ya se—Habló "Minami" entusiasta—¿Y si entramos en parejas? Uno talla el cuerpo del otro…—Sus ánimos se despejaron cuando clavaron su mirada de ironía y disgusto sobre él.

—Eso sólo funcionaria con Yuri, Phichit, Emil y Michele.

—No es tan mala idea…—Dijo Phichit y miró a Yurio, los ojos del otro le hizo saber que no, definitivamente no era buena idea—Retiro lo dicho.

—Ya veo, si eso sucede entonces sería como una org—

—¡Basta Chris!—Sacudió las manos Leo y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué tengo que escuchar eso?—Yurio dijo con desagrado y se fue de la sala.

—Hmmm, hmph, ¿entonces qué haremos?—Preguntó abatido Minami.

—Aguantar—Sostuvo Seung-Gil.

Un exagerado suspiro escapo de sus pulmones.

—¡Nooo!—Los dos de menor estatura emitieron su maleficio.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Yuuri aún seguía viendo el refrigerador directamente.

—Hey, katsudon.

—¿Yurio…?

* * *

Los chicos trataban de ver la televisión, Chris tenía el control y no paraba de cambiar de canal.

—No hay nada interesante…

—Ajá…

—Quiero morir…

—Yo igual…

—También yo…

—¿Suicidio masivo?

—Sí…—Los tres anteriores, Phichit, Guang-Hong y Emil contestaron al mismo tiempo ante la pregunta de Leo.

—Alto ustedes cuatro, ¿Y si hacemos algo interesante?—Mencionó Chris.—Ya saben, para mover los aires depresivos.

—¿Cómo a qué?—Los cuatro nuevamente, incluyendo a "Christophe" contestaron con unanimidad.

—Hmmm, ¿Verdad o reto?—Guiñó el ojo.

—Oh Dios no, yo paso—Hablo Crispino desde el otro sofá.

—¡Yo apoyo la causa!—Él tailandés levantó la mano y expresó sonriente.

—Muy bien, ¿Se unen?

—No.

—Nop.

—Definitivamente es un no.

Otabek, Emil y Seung se negaron a secas.

—¿Y si los conversemos?

—No podrás—Contestó seguro el coreano.

—¿No? ¿Estas retándome? Phichit, ayúdame.

—¡Claro!

…

—¿HA?—En cuestión de minutos todos los presentes ya se habían reunido en un círculo, Chris estaba a punto de comenzar con el juego…—¿Cómo paso esto?—Seung-Gil le preguntó a Mickey, quien estaba al lado de él.

—No tengo ni idea—Contestó ambiguamente y con un gesto de miedo.

—Bien, comencemos. Como yo lo sugerí seré el primero a quien le pregunten. Phichit, por favor.

—Sí, ¡Esperen!—El chico se levantó y corrió hacía la cocina, se escuchó un grito de "Otabek" y a los segundos, "Yurio" traía de tirones a los dos Yuris. Los sentó a la fuerza—Bien comencemos.

Chris silbo.

—¿Yo te pregunto a ti, Chris?

—Sí.

—Okay…—Pensó e ideo una pregunta. Dicha interrogación hizo que plasmara una sonrisa de lado, oh, sería una muy buena pregunta.

—Chris, ¿Por qué en la Copa de China manoseaste a Yuuri?

—¿Eh?...

—¡Phichit-Kun!—Fue lo único que dijo, a decir verdad, no se encontraba con nada de ánimos para reclamar su imagen. Trataba de disimular lo más que podía, aunque sus ojos algo hinchados lo delataban.

—Jé…Porque anteriormente ya lo había tocado, quería volver a sentir esa firme piel de nuevo.

—¿Anteriormente?

—Si, en el banquete.

—Oh…

Phichit se echó a reír mientras que Yuuri se tapó el rostro con las manos, ¡Fue tan vergonzoso!

—Bien, ahora voy yo, y la pregunta es para el pequeño Minami.

—¿Y-yo?—Esperó lo peor, una pregunta que pondría por los suelos su reputación o que lo hiciera rogar para que el piso se abriera y se lo comiera vivo, pues era Christophe quien preguntaba.

—¿Qué es lo que siempre le has querido decir a Yuuri?

—¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Oh! ¡Muchas cosas!—Inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomó su teléfono y lo desbloqueo, ¡su fondo de pantalla era yuuri!—¡Soy tu fan! ¡Te admiro como un ejemplo a seguir y rival en un futuro! ¡Te he apoyado en cada competencia a las que has asistido! ¡Uno de mis deseos de año nuevo fue que llegaras de nuevo al Grand Prix! Y y y.

El modo de fanboy de Kenjirou no paró hasta que Yurio le puso un alto tirándole un cojín en la cara. Después de todas aquellas palabras, de milagro Yuuri no termino en una esquina hecho bolita. En un momento pensó que él fue así con Victor, antes…

—Mi pregunta es para Yurio—"Guang-Hong" apuntó al ahora moreno.—¿A quién consideras tu rival?

—¿Eh…? Hmm,—Chasqueó la lengua, sólo una persona le vino a la mente, sólo una, y no era alguien que alguna vez haya ganado un oro, sino qué daba lo mejor de sí; Katsuki Yuuri.—Cerdo…—Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—¡Katsudon!

—¿En serio…? Yurio.

—No me digas Yurio, enano.

—Plisetsky, quiero que me consideres tu rival, al igual que a Yuuri-kun te he admirado, bueno, no con tanta intensidad, pero aun así, ¡Considérame tu rival!

—Oh, tienes un nuevo rival Yura—Habló Otabek y sonrió.

—Tsk—"Phichit" rodó los ojos—Es mi turno… Otabek—El chico levantó el pulgar.

Cosa que "Leo" con semblante serio emito.

—Listo.—Aseguró Yura.

—…

—…¿Qué pasó aquí…?—"Chris" ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo sé…—El castaño de china dijo confuso.

—Seung—Beka rompió el desorientado ambiente—¿Quién te hubiese gustado que ganara el oro en el Gran Prix?

—…—Los oscuros ojos se movieron por toda la habitación, luego los dejo caer en el suelo frente a él—Chulanont.

—¿¡En serio?!—El rostro del chico se llenó de dicha ante tal declaración. "Yuuri" asintió.—Gracias Seung-Gil, la próxima ve me esforzare más.

—Igual yo, quiero competir contra ti.—El hombre no sabía lo mucho que sus palabras le hacían al corazón de Phichit, palpitar y palpitar y a su estómago lo trasformaba en un baile de mariposas.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto es muy aburrido sin que nadie elija reto!

—Yo tengo uno—Manifestó con una risilla "Yurio"—Y es para Yuuri, ¡Baila Eros!

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—¡No te atrevas a hacer tal cosa con el cuerpo de Beka, cerdo!

—¿Por qué no?—Él, por el momento ruso, hizo un puchero.—Quiero verme a mí en modo Eros, hazlo Yurio.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Modo Eros…? ¿Así es como todos lo ven?

—¿Y si lo intento yo? ¿Se imaginan a Yurio representando Eros?

—¡No lo hagas, maldito!—"Phichit" se levantó y rechinó los dientes.

—¿Creen que activo un "modo eros"? ¿Le doy clic a un botón?—"Otabek" se cuestionaba.

—¡Sí lo haré!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—Aagh, ¡No creo tener Eros en este momento!—Yuuri se levantó y se subió al sofá, oh si, había apretado el botón.

—¡Baja de ahí, maldito!—Yurio también subió al mismo sofá.

—¡Si, los dos Yuris!

—¿Ha? ¡No es lo que piensan!

De alguna de otra manera los tres, Phichit, Yurio y Yuuri terminaron encima del sofá interpretando Eros.

La ropa se mantuvo en su lugar, por ahora.

—T-tengo ah.. u…una p-pregunta…ah.. para Phichit—La respiración de Yuuri está más que agitada, trato de hablar, cuando mucho termino la frase y tosió un poco.

"Yurio" se encontraba en peor estado, no pudo articular las palabras y contestó con un "Sí" meneando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

"Otabek" carraspeó—¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?

Al chico contrario le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, trago saliva. Existía el karma por la primera pregunta que él le hizo a Chris.

¿Venganza, Yuuri? ¿O curiosidad, Yuuri?

—Esto…—Una gota fría resbaló por su cuello, tenía que contestarla si o si, para equilibrar lo sucedido, era justo, y ¡Tal vez era su oportunidad! Bajo la mirada de todos, sus nervios se pusieron a temblar… Ya estaba desesperado por confesarse, _es el momento_ , se dijo.

—La persona es—

—Yuuri—La voz de Victor provino desde sus espaldas. Con ojos serios y una expresión sin engaño ni burla le hablo fríamente a "Katsuki"—Necesito hablar contigo, sube a la habitación, ahora.

El verdadero Yuuri cerró los puños, le daba un gran coraje el no poder hacer nada, sólo mirar como su cuerpo iba tras Victor, reprimió sus ganas de detenerlos, guardo su desesperación dentro de él. Pasó una mano sobre el cabello y preservó la calma.

Queda esperar.

Phichit lo miró, al igual que él, mantuvo consigo mismo los sentimientos encontrados en el momento: Ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera, y, sobre todo, la angustia que sentía por Seung, él también la estaba pasando difícil, tratar con Victor no es nada fácil.

—¿C-continuamos?—Hablo con incomodidad Leo—Yo tengo un reto para Guang-Hong.

—Espera—Levantó la mirada "Otabek"—Primero quiero que Phichit responda mi pregunta.

—B-bien…—Suspiró—Él ya no está aquí…

 _¿Él? ¿Aquí?_ Susurraron.

—Como se acaba de ir ya puedo decirlo…

—¡Segun-Gil Leel!— Minami junto a Guang-Hong gritaron el acertado nombre. Los demás marcaron un gesto de sorpresa, menos Chris y para Yuuri fue una media impresión, ya tenía sus dudas.

—Phichit…

—¿Qué sucede Yuuri…?—Un color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de tez blanca.

—¡Tú puedes!

—¡Gracias!

* * *

En un momento para otro, el juego se salió de control.

Por alguna razón "Guang-Hong" tenía sus ropas al revés, los labios de "Minami" estaban pintados de rojo y "Yuri" tenía una mancha del mismo color sobre su cuello. No era casualidad. Emil se encontraba tirado en suelo boca abajo y Mickey sobre él. Leo tenía un vaso en la cabeza. "Phichit" estaba totalmente empapado, y "Yurio" además de la marca roja, también tenía dibujados bigotes de gato. "Otabek" estaba encima de un banco y repita "Soy Altin, soy Altin" aunque Yuuri no fuese el verdadero Otabek, sabía que ese tipo de reto le lastimaba con un gancho en "justo en mi altura y apellido"

Yura se alejó un poco del embrollo y se dio cuenta que no se necesita ni una gota de alcohol para llegar a tal situación.

Desde las escaleras se escucharon pasos, bajaban uno por uno los escalones. de ellas salió "Yuuri" con la cabeza agachada, el desaliento sobre él fue rápidamente notorio. En sus labios, él chico, sólo tenía dos palabras que decir, le lastimaría su garganta, internamente sangraría por decirlas, le dolía aunque difícilmente lo reflejara.

—Lo siento…

Otro más salió desde las escaleras, muy rápido y ajetreado. Victor se puso el un abrigo marrón que estaba colgado en la entrada.

—¡Victor!—Gritó "Otabek"

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—Agregó "Chris" quien se dirigió hacia él.

—¡No tengo idea! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

—Hey, viejo, no te alte—Yurio fue interrumpido por la voz en cólera del ruso.

—Cállate Yuri, si quieren saber porque me encuentro así, mírense a ustedes mismos y pregúntenselo a Yuuri. Yo me largo de aquí.

—¡Espera Victor!

"Chris" trato de detenerlo, cosa que fue en vano, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe. Dejando a todos boquiabierta. Voltearon con temor hacía Yuuri.

¿Qué más se podía pedir? Eso era el límite, una línea que se cruzó más allá de lo que puede soportar. Las cristalinas lágrimas salían con descontrol, sin parpadeo ni expresión, las gotas fluían.

—Victor—Murmuró.

….

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer~_

 _Bayo~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola de nuevo, aquí el capitulo 7, espero y sea de su agrado. Oh, ya nos estamos acercando al final, bueno, los dejo leer._

* * *

El portazo resonó entre las paredes y el desazón de los chicos se hizo notar.

A los segundos Yuuri reaccionó, limpio el agua con la manga de la sudadera y caminó hacía Seung-Gil, se paró frente a él con una mirada ardiente en rabia y una mueca en indignación.

¡Ya sabía que no fue su culpa! Cualquier cosa que haya pasado allá dentro de su habitación no era controlado por él, pero aun así, la irritación que sentía no podría irse con sólo gritarle a la pared, ¡Seung-Gil Lee iba a escucharlo por qué tenía que hacerlo!

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!—No obtuvo respuesta ante la voz en cólera trasformada en pregunta.

Oh, era lo mismo que gritarle a una pared, sin expresión ni palabras de vuelta, parecía no inmutarse… ¿Verdad? No le importaba, ¿No es así?

¡No! Eso era frente a los ojos de Yuuri Katsuki, por favor, entiende… Él se siente culpable, él también le duele, ¿No miraba su facción de cargo de conciencia? ¿Sus ojos? Resquebrajaban el alma.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Él no tiene la culpa!—"Yurio" se interpuso entre los dos. No trataba de iniciar una pelea con su mejor amigo, sin embargo, no se perdonaría que la persona a la quien ama cargara esa mirada.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sólo que-¡Agh!—Revolvió la negra cabellera—Lo he decido, le contare todo a Victor.

—¿Crees que va a creerte?—Chris cruza los brazos.

—Sigue siendo Victor.—Él tailandés habló para luego apartar la vista, dirigiéndola al bolsillo del pantalón. Su celular vibraba.

—Yo voto para que esperes un poco más.

—Esto es urgente Leo, esta situación no puede esperar.

—Pero Guang-Hong…

—Yo digo que tires a la mierda todo y le digas la verdad, ese viejo es capaz de lazarse de un puente si no está contigo, katsudon.

—Yura, no digas eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de que Victor se tire de un puente? ¿O que está viejo?

—Lo de la mierda.

—¿ _¡Eso?!_ —Pensó él italiano al escuchar la respuesta de Otabek.

—¡Pero si lo dice todos seremos expuestos!

—¿Y eso que importa?

—Mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tan sólo espera Yuuri.

—AAAAAHH, ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar?!

—Hmph, ¡Cof! Nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Phichit-kun?

—¡El vino ya llego, Celestino acaba de avisarme!

—¡¿En serio?!

Todos se acercaron rápidamente a "Yuri" y le arrebataron el teléfono, si, definitivamente, el mensaje decía que el paquete ya había llegado.

* * *

Los esperanzados chicos se encontraban en un dilema, parados frente al auto plateado discutían quien conduciría hasta la paquetería.

—¿Y tú, Christophe?

—Tengo mi licencia, pero De la Iglesia no sabe conducir.

—Yo sé conducir—Ofreció "Leo"

—Es el mismo problema, Leo no tiene permiso para conducir, ¿Seung-Gil? A los dos.

—No tengo—Respondió con mirada baja Guang-Hong.

—Sé conducir, pero éste cuerpo no tiene licencia.

—Oh, ¿Por qué Yuuri?

—No lo había pensado, bueno, de todas maneras, si alguien puede, por favor tome el volante.

—¡Yo puedo! ¡Sé conducir y Mickey trae su permiso!—Emil agitó su mano mostrando dicha tarjeta.

—¿En serio? Adelante, Emil.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro…

—¿A qué te refieres, Michele?

—Ya lo verán.

—Bien~—"Crispino" abrió la puerta y subió.

—Esperen… ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a caber todos ahí dentro?

—Tú métete y ahorita lo resolveremos—Yura pateó el cuerpo de Otabek hacía los asiento del ya encendido auto.

—¡Ah!

De una u otra forma se acomodaron para entrar todos al automóvil. "Guang" arriba de "Chris" "Yuri" acomodó "su" delgado cuerpo sobre las piernas "Leo" "Phichit" sobre "Seung" "Yuuri" se adaptó al espacio que quedaba a lo último, "Otabek" de copiloto, con "Minami" y "Emil" atrás, el carro partió.

—Yu-yurio tu codo está lastimándome.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga? El espacio es pequeño.

—Ah… Tu cabello es molesto, Phichit.

—¿Mi cabello? Es el de Yurio, ¿Por qué lo tienes tan largo?

—Que te importa.

—Uy, ya entiendo, es sedoso, ¿Verdad, Otabek?—Phichit tomó la mano de "Leo" y la posó sobre "su" cabeza.

Altin asintió.

—¿Ah?—Apartó la vista con un color rojizo sobre sus cachetes ahora morenos.

"Minami" se percató que Mickey temblaba, tenía sus pies doblados y con ambos brazos los abrazaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Michele?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Qué?

—No saben lo que han hecho.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Ya lo sabrás. Cuanto desearía haberme quedado en casa para no haber subido a éste auto.

—…Okay.

De la nada, Emil pisó el acelerador. El velocímetro subió mayor a los 60 km/hr.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Emil, que te pasa?!

—Hmm, ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Vas muy rápido, bastardo!

—No comprendo.—Decía sin despegar su sonrisa.

—¡Disminuye la velocidad!

El checo hizo todo lo contrario, puso más presión. El sonido de las llantas al rechinar se escuchaba cada vez que doblaban en una esquina, los peatones y se alejaban cuando miraban acercase a ese "Loco al volante"

—¿Quieres matarnos?

—No sé de qué hablan, ja ja ja.

Dobló a la derecha, los chicos se balancearon por la inercia.

—¡Les dije que era una mala idea!

—¡Nekola, el funeral te saldrá caro!

—No quiero dejar solo a mi gato…

—Mis hámster…

Emil se pasó el semáforo en rojo.

—Debí de haber preparado katsudon…

—Sala… te ruego que me perdones, sabes, desde que somos pequeños…

—¡Soy joven para morir!

—¡Aun no le he dicho a Yuuri-kun lo que siento!

—¡No quiero morir!

—¿Y si me tiro por la ventana?

—Hey Minami, ¿¡Que haces?!

—¡Vuelve acá con mi cuerpo!

—Déjenlo, es la única salida.

—¡Cállate, Michele!

….

—Bien, llegamos—Por fin, "Mickey" soltó el volante.

—¿Seguimos vivos…?

—Sí…

—¿Cómo es posible…?

—Quemen a Emil.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿Quién ira por el vino?—Preguntó Chris haciendo que los demás se incorporaran a la vida—Los cuerpos de Phichit y Yuuri deberían ir.

—Opino lo mismo, ya que está a su nombre, ¿verdad?

—Así es, entonces, Seung-Gil, Yurio, vayan.

—Tsk, bien.

Ambos bajan de auto y se dirigen a la entrada de la paquetería.

—….Oigan, ¿Traen vasos?—Preguntó Leo.

—…No…—Responde "Otabek"

—…¿Y?...—Agrega el ahora coreano.

—¿Quién va a cómpralos?

—¿Y si todos tomamos de la misma botella?

—No.

—Cual sea la cosa en la que estés pensando Chris, es un absoluto no.

—….

—….

…...

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?!

—Porque eres el menos conocido de nosotros, ve de una vez, Mi-na-mi.

Chris rodó los ojos—Tienes razón, vuelvo.

—¡Ustedes son crueles!—"Guang-Hong" reprochó, y los restantes dentro del auto sonrieron.

* * *

—Vino listo, vasos listos, sírvanse.

—Yakov me mataría si se enterara que te estoy sirviendo vino, Yurio.

—No sólo Yakov, Lilia debería darte más miedo, Cerdo.

—No quiero pensarlo…

—Bueno, esta experiencia fue divertida, ¿No lo creen?

—Sí, y emocionante.

—No.

—¿Divertida? ¿Emocionante? ¿De dónde?

—Que aguafiestas son, Seung-Gil, Yurio.

—¿Algunas palabras que les quieran dedicar a la persona que está en su cuerpo?

Se miraron entre si.

—Te odio maldita rata.

—Un cuerpo tan delgado es frustrante.

—Rezaré para que un futuro tu cuerpo se desarrolle más.

—Deberías de comer menos.

—Es muy bajo.

—¡Alto! Mejor hay que dejarlo así… no queremos salir peleados aquí…—Guang-Hong le puso fin a la hora de confesiones, que si no fuera por él, más adelante de seguro, se hubiera convertido en un juego de quien hiere más a quien.

Los chicos se llevaron el vaso con vino a los labios, tomaron un sorbo del amargo néctar que se vuelve dulce sobre el paladar y lo pasaron por sus gargantas.

No sucedió nada.

—Es el primer trago, no hay que alarmarse.

Tomaron otro y nada. Una vez más, otras más, una quinta vez no haría daño.

Más una botella casi vacía sí.

—¿¡Por qué no ocurre nada?!

—Tal vez es de efecto retardado.

—Si, para mañana estará todo normal.

¿Mañana? ¿Un mañana? Yuuri no podía esperar para un mañana, él debía actual ya, o si no…

—¡Yo no puedo esperar! ¡Ya no más! ¡Me irá a buscar a Victor, ahora!

—¡Hey, Yuuri!

"Otabek" salió del carro y corrió para perderse entre las calles de la ciudad.

—Está bien…

—No lo está.—"Phichit" al igual que Yuuri, bajo del auto y se fue.

Al momento, los restantes imitaron lo mismo que los dos hombres anteriores, a excepción de Emil y Mickey, quienes se quedaron dentro, él italiano aun en la parte de atrás y él otro frente al volante.

 _¿Tendré que seguir en este cuerpo para siempre? ¿Qué pasara con mi familia? ¿No los veré con mis propios ojos nunca más? ¿Ya no verán a mi yo verdadero? ¿Y mi carrera en el patinaje? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a ser yo? ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor, no!_

 _Es como si yo… hubiese desaparecido._

Eran los pensamientos que los patinadores, cada uno de ellos es diferente, rol, personalidad, sueño y vida diferente, pero un hilo los conectó, los envolvió e hizo un nudo de coincidencia con un sólo sentimiento y una sola pregunta; Melancolía y un por qué, eran lo que resonaba en sus mentes y almas.

En algunos, unas espinas se clavaron en su pecho, lloraban, gritaban dentro de si mismos, sin embargo, otros dejaron escapar sus lágrimas, reflejando como se sentían en el momento, los demás, golpearon lo que hallaron a su paso, tal vez su puño se manchó de sangre, tal vez dolía, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que sentían al mirar atrás y despedirse de todo lo que les perteneció, no sólo las cosas materiales, sino también, lazos y relaciones, de todo se despedían.

* * *

"Otabek" corría, no detenía su paso aunque chocara con otras personas, aunque el semáforo peatonal marcara un "alto", aunque su respiración se entrecortara y "su" cuerpo se sintiera cansado, a pesar de eso, él seguía.

— _Sé que Victor estará ahí, sólo tengo que correr, correr lo más rápido que pueda y llegar a él, ¡Espérame, Victor!_

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, bayo~


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola~ Aquí el penúltimo capitulo, espero y les guste._

 _Por cierto, lo que está en cursivas son pensamientos._

* * *

El cuerpo del italiano juntó sus labios a la boquilla de la botella. Tragó un gran sorbo de vino.

—Hey, Emil, deja de beber, tienes que estar sobrio, tu eres nuestro conductor.

El chico frente al volante dio caso omiso a las palabras del que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás.

—¡Emil!

—¡Qué importa! Ya que importa…—De nuevo empinó la botella.

—Tsk, maldición—Juntó las cejas, y después de unos cuantos movimientos, sentó "su cuerpo" sobre las piernas de Nekola.

—¿Qué demon—Un inesperado beso cortó sus palabras. El sabor a vino pasó a los labios de Mickey y lo saboreo.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de beber! ¿¡Por qué me tienes que hacer que haga cosas como estas?!

—Mi-michele…—Ambas miradas se encontraron y compartieron un sonrojo.— Lo siento… es sólo que no sé qué hacer…

—Idiota—"Emil" envolvió con sus brazos al cuerpo debajo de él. Lo aferró a su pecho.

* * *

Mientras…

"Phichit" suspira. Pega "su cuerpo" contra la pared, levanta la mirada y de nuevo deja salir el aire. Escucha pisadas que resuenan en el callejón estrecho, viaja la vista y se topa con "Leo"

—Beka.

—Hey—Otabek posiciona "su cuerpo" al lado del moreno.

Los labios de Yuri se tuercen en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo imagine cómo reaccionarían Yakov y Lilia, muy pocas veces les hago caso, aparto la vista y finjo no escucharlos, cómo cuando cambie repentinamente mi programa de exhibición.

—Ah… a Baranovskaya casi le da un infarto.

Yurio desprende una carcajada, sin embargo, su mirada aún está baja.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te salve de tus fans? Era en un lugar parecido a éste.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, fuimos tendencia—Yurio vuelve a suspirar desganado—Por esas veces, Beka, ¿Cómo te puedo agradecer?

—No es necesario.

El frágil y resistente corazón de Yurio se comprimía, al igual que sus sentimientos, tanto fue qué, el lazo que mantenía sus emociones se desestabilizó, cayendo en un impulso de querer sacarlo todo, todo lo que reprimía.

—B-Beka… ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso!, esa vez dijiste que mi mirada era la de un saldado, tus palabras movieron algo dentro de mí en ese momento, si no estoy en mi cuerpo…yo… ¡No soy digno de ti!

—¡Yura!—Otabek se giró arrinconando a "Phichit"—Tú eres magnifico, a donde quiera que vayas, donde quiera que pises, resplandeces con firmeza, admirable y con la cabeza siempre en alto, eso es algo que está dentro de ti, que incluso, estando en otro cuerpo puedo notarlo y sentirlo… _Yuri, me gusta lo que está dentro tuyo._

—Ota… _No puedo explicar cómo es que quisiste mi amistad. Cómo es que te acercaste a mí y extendiste tu mano. La amabilidad que me enseñaste, el compañerismo que me mostraste, todo eso, fue mi primera vez… precisamente cómo en este momento me estas demostrando que, ¡Todo lo que amo está dentro de ti!_

Yurio enreda sus dedos en el cabello castaño de "Leo", posa una mano sobre el pecho de este y acerca los labios lentamente.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…

Estando sentado en una fuente de un parque y viendo las aves volar, "Seung-Gil" balancea la cabeza hacía atrás. Entrecierra los ojos, el color naranja de cielo se refleja en su mirada.

—Guang-Hong, hola—"Chris" saluda plasmando una sincera sonrisa.

—Leo, hola—Devuelve el saludo con una cálida expresión.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro.

—¿Qué observas?

—Oh, había unas palomas bañándose pero creo que las asuste y se fueron—Llevó su mirar sobre el cuerpo de "Chris"—Yo jamás me acostumbraré estando en este cuerpo y tampoco verte a ti con esa apariencia.

—Lo mismo digo, Seung-Gil es todo lo contrario a ti.

—Tienes razón. Pero sabes, aunque tengas ese cuerpo sigues siendo tú, él que me protege, él que está conmigo…

—Guang-Hong… tú también, _No sé cómo explicarlo en este momento pero tengo que decirlo._ ¡Lo que está dentro de ti nunca cambiará! ¡Por favor, aun con este cuerpo te pido que te quedes a mi lado!

—… ¿Eh?

Los pálidos pómulos del cuerpo coreano se enrojecieron, los oscuros ojos brillaban, el pecho palpitaba más que nunca, sentía que las piernas ni brazos no responderían a su llamado, empero, no fue así. Tomó fuerza en la punta de sus pies y se balanceó con brazos abiertos sobre el de estatura mayor

—Pff, obvio que estaré a tu lado siempre, ¡Porque tú me gustas, Leo de la iglesia!

"Chris" se ruboriza por tal confesión, ¡El tierno Guang-Hong había tomado la iniciativa!, por ende, el americano no se dejaría derrotar.

—Tú también me gustas, Guang-Hong Ji—Con ambas manos toma el rostro de "Lee" y lo acerca al suyo.

* * *

En algún lugar en ese mismo parque, entre los árboles, recargando su espalda en el tronco de uno de estos se encontraba Phichit y del otro lado estaba Seung, al igual, descansando sobre el trono de color marrón viejo.

—Ahaha, tendré que adaptarme a este cuerpo… a decir verdad me gusta, en todas las fotos sale bien, su cara es bonita, es flexible ¡y lo mejor de todo es que ganó el oro!

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan positivo?

— ¿Eh?

—No voy a aceptarlo, no quiero—Observa la palma de "su mano"—Este cuerpo… no lo quiero…Katsuki es una persona que es amada por otros, no puedo manejarlo.

— ¿Amado dices? En efecto, él está rodeado de personas que lo quieren, lo admiran, le brindan su apoyo y lo más importante, que tiene el amor de Victor—Marcó una risita de melancolía—Cuando miraba al cuerpo de "Seung-Gil Lee" sólo podía pensar en una cosa, bueno, dos, su rostro es lo más bello que puedo ver… y, Oh, como lo a…Yo estoy enamorado de lo que está dentro de ti… Te amo Seung-Gil, no tienes idea cuanto, ¿Y aun así dices que no eres amado? Tan sólo escúchame y si aún lo piensa de esa manera, dame una oportunidad.

No hubo palabras ni respuestas, el cantar de los pájaros viajaba entre árbol y árbol.

—¿Seung-Gil?—Despegó la espalda del árbol y caminó hacía el otro lado donde se encontraría a un "Yuuri" totalmente avergonzado, con un rostro totalmente rojo, hasta las orejas y unas que otra lagrima desprendiéndose de la mirada azabache.

— _Que tierno_ —Pensó "Yurio"

—Phichit… de nuevo tus palabras me han salvado—Dibuja una suave sonrisa. ¡Sonrisa que podría eliminar cualquier crisis mundial!

—Escucharlo me hace muy feliz—Limpia las gotas cristalinas—¿Puedo escuchar tu respuesta?

— _Ya no daré paso atrás a mis sentimientos, ya no, lo que siento por él es amor, ¿Cómo puedo demostrárselo? Soy pésimo expresándome si no estoy en patines y sobre el hielo, ¿Cómo…? Oh…Ya sé._

Estiró la mano y aferró los cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo, la otra mano se entrelazó con la de "Yurio", "Yuuri" acercaba sus labios.

* * *

"Otabek" corre entre la cuidad, pasa a velocidad las calles sin ver a los lados, tan sólo quiere llegar. Por su cabeza explotan miles de pensamientos, emociones y recuerdos, no permitirá que algo así los separare, ni muerto. Piensa en cómo reaccionará Victor al enterarse de verdad, si le creara o no. Si se irá o se quedara junto a él teniendo ese aspecto.

— _¿De qué forma reaccionaría si yo me enteró de algo así? ¡Ponte en su lugar!_ —Cerró los ojos sin dejar de mover sus pies— Y _o… tomaría sus hombros y con gran coraje le diría "¡Lo que yo amo es lo que está dentro de ti, Victor!_

Un ladrido interrumpe su pensar, ya lo conocía. Abrió los ojos al instante.

— ¿Makkachin?—Viaja la mirada, sin querer ya había llegado a aquel puente, él lo sabía, sabía que él amor de su vida estaría ahí. Lo ve con su abrigo puesto, con sus cabellos meciéndose con el viento, los ojos azules y largas pestañas húmedas y brillosas. Por fin lo encontró.

— ¡Victor!—Gritó a todo pulmón. Quería llegar a sus brazos y escuchar su voz, pero, las rodillas le temblaron, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, su estómago dio vueltas y pierdió el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas. Toce y cierra los ojos con gran fuerza.

— ¿Otabek? ¿¡Que sucede!?—Victor corre hacía Yuuri.

— ¿Qué es esto…?—Su mirada se pone borrosa y un fuerte chillido penetra "sus oídos" Deja escapar un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Otabek!—Para cuando él mayor se arrodilla, "Otabek" ya está tendido en el suelo.


	9. Chapter 9

_-Limpia el polvo- Ehm... ¿alguien acepta este ultimo capitulo con mala comedia? ¿nadie? ¿no? bueno._

 _Una disculpa por dejar abandonado por aquí... ya saben, responsabilidades y blah, blah. Okay, para no alargar esto con mis disculpas, les dejo con el ultimo capitulo. Espero que les saque por lo menos una sonrisita._

* * *

Otabek, Otabek—Escucha el kazajo entre mareos, su cabeza da vueltas. Trata de mirar el rostro de esa voz, enfocar a lo más mínimo tan siquiera.

—V-victor…—Habla con dificultad. El peliplata lo toma del brazo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Las rodillas del contrario tiemblaban un poco pero luchó por no caerse de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó con expresión de preocupación.

—Hmm…—Se tocó la cabeza, sintiendo algo "raro" De inmediato de reincorpora y mira sus manos. Viaja una mirada rápida por todo su cuerpo, observa las prendas, los zapatos, todo eso le pertenece al cuerpo de Otabek Altin—Yo…¿Soy Otabek, o no?

—…¿Eh?—Ladea la cabeza en confusión.

* * *

Los labios de Leo y Phichit se separan lentamente. Él primero pasa una mano sobre su cabellera.

—¿No sentiste algo extra—Corta sus palabras de golpe—¿Eh? ¿eh?—Dice volteando a todos lados—¿Dónd—

—¡Aaaaahhh!—La pregunta del americano es interrumpida por un grito rebosante de felicidad y confusión—¡Estoy en mi cuerpo!—Mueve su perteneciente cuerpo y camina, da uno que otro brinco—¿Quién eres? ¿Leo? ¿Leo eres tú?

El contrario tardó en reaccionar y al igual que el kazajo inspecciona el cuerpo. Una gran alegría recorre su espalda—¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy Leo!—Sonríe y se abraza a si mismo—Estoy de vuelta.

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

—Sabe—Contestó sin quitar fuerza en el abrazo, sólo importaba que estaba de vuelta a su respectivo recipiente.

* * *

Los labios de Chris se acercan lentamente para sellar con un beso su pasada confesión. Listo y preparado se acerca. De la nada un fuerte empujón lo hace retroceder. Quedo confundido por aquello.

—¿Qué sucede…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El coreano se levantó de inmediato de un salto.

—No bromees—Habla el sueco para imitar la acción del contrario.—Ahhh…—Suelta un pesado suspiro que se lleva su carga y estrés.

Ojea al pelinegro, este tapaba sus labios, queriendo ocultar su evidente sonrisa. Pero el ojo de Chris es de buena vista, le dio unos cuantos golpes en la espalda.

—Vamos, vamos, no te avergüences.

Lentamente el de ojos rasgados baja sus manos hasta llevarlas a los muslos.

—Oh, tienes bonita sonrisa—Confirma Giacometti. Seung volteó para resaltar más su casi nunca mostrado gesto de felicidad—Diablos, demasiado bonita…

* * *

Los labios del adolecente ruso y él japonés intercambiaban un ardiente beso, ambos chicos contaban con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar más el momento. De golpe Yurio abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el contrario se separó de impacto, cayendo a los brazos del otro.

—¿Qu-é? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Hey katsudon!— Lo tomó con fuerza. Realmente estaba aturdido, hace un instante Beka en el cuerpo de Leo estaba frente a él.— ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

El rubio alterado le gritaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuri.

—Hey, katsudon—Trató de hacerlo despertar—Oi, cerdo, gordo, cuatro ojos, inservible, depresivo,—Comenzó a soltarle varios insultos como si eso fuera de ayuda.—¡Reacciona, maldito!

—AAAAAHHH—Se incorporó—¡Te escuche Yurio!

—Tch, ¿No estabas muerto?

—¿Regresamos?—Mostró una expresión entre confusión y dicha, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

—Eso parece.

—Bien… ¿Podrías soltarme?—Apuntó a la mano del menor que aún lo sostenía de un brazo.

Yurio frunció el ceño y lo pateó lejos.

* * *

—Agh, Phichit no contesta—Chasqueó la lengua él ya italiano y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

—Mickey, ¿qué habrá sucedido?—Preguntó vagamente Emil recargado sobre el auto.

—No lo sé, ¿efecto retardado?

—Ja… ¿seremos los únicos?

—Espero que no. No quiero escuchar los lamentos de los demás.

Nekola sonrió para luego percatarse que Seung-Gil y Christophe se acercaban. El segundo saludo y tiró besos al aire.

—¡Guang-Hong y Le—

—No, definitivamente ese es Chris—Interrumpió el moreno.

El sueco y él coreano hacen un gesto extraño fijando la mirada a dirección de espaldas de los dos junto al auto.

Los pies de Yuuri y Yurio se mueven rápidamente, ambos agitados y huyendo de una multitud, chicas con orejas de gato y uno que otro cartel con el nombre del rubio escrito con corazoncitos alrededor. Sí, las yuriangels.

—Ah… aahh, ¿¡Por qué tus fans son tan salvajes!?

—¡A mí no me lo preguntes!

Continuaron a paso veloz, sentían que si se detenían, una ola de fangirls los asfixiarían y… era lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¡Enciende el auto, tenemos que escapar de aquí!—Gritó exaltado Yurio a Emil.

—Okaay~ ¡Todos a bordo!

—No otra vez—Dijo con miedo Mickey encogiendo los hombros.

—Yo me iré en tren.— Intentó escapar Lee.

—No, te vienes con nosotros—Chris lo jalo de sus prendas y lo metió al coche.

Ambos Yuris abrieron las puertas y ligeramente entraron. Casi muertos por falta de aire argumentaron que vieron su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

El auto partió con los seis dentro.

Al primer semáforo en rojo, la falta de presencia de dos personitas se hizo notar.

—¡Guang-Hong!

—¡Minami!

Regresaron por ellos. Con un notorio puchero, los asiáticos subieron.

—Bien…—Dijo incomodo Emil desde el volante—¿Alguna parada?

—¡Sí, Victor!—Respondió Yuuri animado, decidido, ¡ya estaba en su cuerpo y eso lo hacía tan feliz!

* * *

Mientas tanto en el puente Otabek trató de explicarle al peliplata una razón lógica a lo que le había sucedido, empero no mencionó nada de la locura de cambios de cuerpos. Makkachin "observaba" meciendo la cola.

—Así que, ¿no te has alimentado bien?—Ladeó la cabeza.

Altin sólo asintió y quedó en silencio. A los segundos el ambiente penoso se quebró al sonido de unas llantas rechinar. Ese auto se acercaba a ellos, Beka entrecerró los ojos.

—Son ellos.

—¿Ellos?

El automóvil se estacionó frente al ruso y el kazajo, la puerta trasera se abrió mostrando a Leo.

—Suban—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Si bien, Viktor quería arreglar todo, hablar con su prometido y que todo quedara en paz, su corazón estaba muy dolido, al ser rechazado por Yuuri una gran parte de su ser se desquebrajo.

—Ah, tengo asuntos que entender—Fingió una sonrisa—¿Podrían llevarse a Makkachin?

—Vitya, tus asuntos que atender, uno de ellos, él más importante, está aquí—Chris movió su cuerpo dejando al descubierto a Katsuki, este levanto la mirada y se encontraron con los ojos azules del ruso. No duró mucho pues el mayor apartó la vista y la llevo al suelo.

Abrió sus labios para hablar pero sus palabras no salieron. Otabek aun esperaba de pie fuera del auto. El pelinegro japonés no espero por más y se movió como pudo hasta la puerta, extendió su mano y con su voz firme habló.

—Por favor Viktor, déjame explicarte, escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Pareciese como si el momento fuera para ellos dos, ningún sonido, el reposo de su alrededor mientras las miradas se conectaban, el cabello de Vitya colorándose de naranja por el atardecer y el brillo en los ojos de Yuuri que suplicaban que la persona a quien amaba aceptara su mano.

—Yuuri…—Susurró. Sin aviso, un fuerte empujón lo llevó hasta el interior del auto, cayendo sobre su prometido, y… sobre las piernas de los demás.

—Tardabas mucho—Se escuchó decir de Beka seguido de un portazo.

—Viktor, mírame—Tomó el rostro del peliplata entre sus manos—Perdón… sólo es que… que no pude manejar bien mi felicidad—Las lágrimas luchaban por salir y su voz se quebró por un nudo en su garganta— el estar a tu lado… aun parece un sueño.

—Yuuri—De nuevo dijo aquel nombre. Victor amaba decirlo y el dueño amaba escucharlo de los labios del contrario.

—Mi realidad es que te amo, te amo demasiado, Victor. Por favor, perdóname.

Las lágrimas fluyeron, Katsuki no pudo ni quería controlarlas y cerró sus ojos. Un suave moviente sobre sus labios los hizo abrirlos. Victor le regalaba un calmado y dulce beso.

—Cada vez que llores, calmaré tus lagrimas con un beso.—Plasmó una sonrisa.

—¡Victor!—Abrazó al otro y este correspondió al abrazo. Después intercambiaron un intenso beso.

—¡AAAAHHH! ¡No hagan eso frente mío! ¡Maldito katsudon, maldito viejo! — Reprochó Yurio, quien exactamente donde estaban los rostros de esos dos eran sobre sus piernas.

—Shh, Yurio, que alguna vez también vas a besar a alguien y lo demás no te va importar—Dijo Vitya y guiño el ojo.

—¿¡Ah!? Nunca lo ha—Recordó lo de hace poco. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron a mas no poder, y parece que ese comentario generó una reacción en cadena, todos estaba hechos un tomate y con una sonrisa boba tratándose de ocultar.

* * *

El rubio ruso chasqueó la lengua y salió de la casa echando humos, al parecer no soporto la reconciliación algo erótica de aquellos comprometidos, que, dejo a Minami con una almohada en la cabeza y a Chris imaginado cosas de más mientras viajaba su vista por el lugar viendo una que otras escenitas que le hicieron plasmar una sonrisa. Viktor cargaba a Yuuri tomando su cintura y el otro cruzando sus piernas por la espalda del albino, al mismo tiempo que repartían besos húmedos sobre sus cuellos dejando lascivas marcas.

En una esquina, Guang-Hong y Leo de la Iglesia se lazaban bellas palabras de amor y afectos cariñosos, que terminaban con un pequeño beso en los labios y un ruborizado chino.

Mientras que en el sillón, frente a Chris y Minami, Seung abrazaba intensamente sin luces de separarse, a Phichit, rozaba sus mejillas como si de un lobito queriendo ser mimado se tratase.

—Seung-Gil~—Pronunciaba ese nombre con afecto y una sonrisa de gran dicha.

—Phichit…~

—¿Ya estas ebrio?

—No… para nada.

—Claro~—Sonrió haciendo enrojecer al coreano que se balanceo sobre él al instante.—¡Ah!

El moreno quedó entre el sofá y el cuerpo caliente de Lee, que comenzó a besarle sin aviso en los labios, frente, mejilla y cuello.

—Mggh…—Dejó salir un gemido y tomó la barbilla del otro para besar sus finos labios con pasión. Lee acarició los cabellos del contrarió entre sus dedos perdiéndose entre estos. Ambos cuerpos se rosaban y la excitación, junto con los suspiros acompañados de gemidos bajos, incrementaba sus temperaturas.

—¡Esto es demasiado!—Completamente rojo, Kenjirou se levantó, y volteó topándose con la escena de los comprometidos, desvió la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse como aquellos de la esquina se acariciaban con más intimidad. El pequeño no supo que hacer, un momentito de locura, pensó en ir a arriba, pero recordó dando el primer paso que Emil y Mickey habían subido hace media hora y ya no supieron de ellos. El pobre casi se arrancaba los cabellos.

Otabek observó con gracia como el japonés menor daba vueltas en su propio eje. Soltó una risilla.

—¿Yura…?—Viajó la mirada por el salón sin encontrar al rubio. Juraba que aun seguía al lado suyo. Suspiró y se dirigió a la salida del patio trasero.

...

—¿Cómo pueden actuar así de melosos frente a todos? Tch.—Pateo lo que parecía una piedra cayendo en la piscina y hundiéndose en la celeste agua.

—¿Yuri?—Alguien le nombró por detrás.

—Ah, Beka.— Dijo sin verle a los ojos.

—¿Tomando un poco de aire fresco?

—Sí, algo así.—Metió las manos a sus bolsillos.— ¿Ya se calmaron allá?

—No parece haber hora.—Respondió bajando los hombros.

—Heh…—Fijo su mirada sobre el agua. El brillo verdoso resalto más por el reflejo de la luz interior de la piscina.

—Que bueno que esto se arregló, ¿no?

El otro chico sólo asintió con la cabeza y se hizo un incómodo silencio. En la mente de ambos susurraban su confesión, mas no se atrevían a decirla, tal vez aquel beso significaba algo…

—Beka…—Por fin Yuri rompió el ambiente. El nombrado se limitó a escuchar.— A lo de antes, justamente antes de cambiar de cuerpos… eso, ¿Por qué fue?

—¿No quedó claro?

—¿Qué?—Levantó levemente una ceja buscando la respuesta.

El kazajo suspiró pesadamente y se acercó plasmando un beso a los delgados labios del menor. Aquellos ojos entre azules y un hermosos verde se abrieron por totalidad, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo vivo. Agarró las prendas del mayor aferrándose a estas, como si el viento supiera del momento, una balada les recorrió meciendo sus cabellos al mismo ritmo.

—¿Quedo claro, o no?

—¿Eh…? ¿Ah? Sí… esperen un jodido minuto ¿¡te gusto?!

Otabek rió ante la reacción inocente de Yurio.

—Sí Yura, me gustas.

Plisetsky se balanceó sobre él con brazos abiertos, envolviéndolo.

¡—Estoy muy feliz!— Enterró su rostro bañando de una inmensa alegría en el cuello del otro.— ¡También me gustas, Beka!

El pelinegro respondió al abrazo acariciando la melena rubia y fina del ruso. Su mayor deseo se había cumplido.

* * *

—¡Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, brindemos por las recientes parejas!—Habló Yuuri levantando una copa.

—¡Les deseamos lo mejor e inviten a la boda!—Siguió con una sonrisa boba, Victor.

—¡Salud!— Los chicos levantaron las copas y brindaron en el are. Algunos tomaron un sorbo y otros fue sólo para el brindis, como Yurio. Todos sonreirán escuchándose una que otra carcajada y festejaban como si la noche nunca tuviera fin. Lentamente Chris se acercó al ruso mayor.

—Hey, ¿Quién trajo ese alcohol?

—¿Eehh? Quien sabe~— Respondió distraído.

Giacometti dejo la copa sobre la barra y llamó por celular. La voz de un hombre maduro contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Podrías venir por mí?— Guardó silencio— Sí, donde mismo.— Esperó por una respuesta.— Ajá, sí, te espero.—Su mirada se agachó y una manta rosada apareció sobre sus pómulos.—También te amo.—Colgó regresando por la copa de nuevo y gritó con alegría.

—¡Salud por el amor!

* * *

FIIIIN~

Espero que les haya gustado, y en serio que gracias por leer hasta aquí, si es que hay alguien, escucho el sonido de los grillos aproximándose...

Estoy feliz por terminar esto~ -Inserte despedida bonita-

Bien, nos vemos el otra historia... tal vez... quizá. ¡Bayo~!


End file.
